Cuan hermoso es el mundo
by Valeria15
Summary: Me aprisionan para que no vea cuan hermoso -supuestamente- es el mundo. Me pregunto si habrá algo que valga la pena en este mundo realmente. -SASORI POV- EPÍLOGO
1. En nuestra monótona habitación

**Hola a todoos! x3**

**Esta es otra de mis extrañas ideas nwn**

**Aquí todos sufrirán asíque si no son masoquistas, Bye~ xDD!**

**Por cierto, esto es mi gran experimento, si a nadie le interesa no lo seguiré, asíque dejen reviews o no habrá conti xD!**

**Se suplica a los lectores que sugieran y opinen en forma amplia :3**

**Karu-sempaii, esto es de lo que hablaba :B Espero lo leas ¬3¬**

**Matta~ne**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuan hermoso es el mundo<strong>

**Capitulo 1 - En nuestra monótona habitación**

- Monótono, no hay otra palabra que pueda describir mejor a este lugar, es tan aburrido y poco inspirador, ¿Cómo diablos es que yo termine en un lugar como este? - Pensé en voz alta mientras miraba el techo carcomido por la humedad - Ah, cierto. - Dije nuevamente para mi, como si no lo supiera - Estas cosas me mantienen vivo. - Desvíe mi mirada hacia los malditos tubos que se enterraban en mi piel y aquellos cables que salían de por debajo de mi bata.

- No seas tan duro, Sasori. - Dijo la misma enfermera de todos los días; tendría unos veinte años, cabello largo rubio, algo ondulante y unos bellos ojos color ambar.

- Ah, Tsunade, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Muy gracioso Sasori, sabes que te toca tu medicina.

Chasquee mi lengua y la mire con claro disgusto.

- Claro, la otra sustancia que me mantiene vivo.

- Vamos, Sasori.

La rubia extendió su mano con aquellas usuales pastillas rojizas.

-Si, si. - Afirme fastidiado y trague rápidamente los malditos medicamentos. Todos los días lo mismo, me pregunto si terminare pudriéndome en esta cama con olor a farmacia. - ¿Qué habrá de almorzar hoy?

Ella me miro con impaciencia, ya sabia la respuesta a aquella pregunta y ella sabia que se lo decía simplemente con el deseo de molestarla.

- Sabes que no estas en condiciones de comer, aún.

Nuevamente pose mi mirada en ella con disgusto, y la volví a separar de ella.

- Esta vieja lengua.. Se echara a perder si no siente el gusto de algo mas que no sean mis casi podridos dientes.

- Eso es por que ni siquiera los lavas. - Me acuso con la mirada

- ¿Para que quiero lavarlos? Simplemente no los volveré a usar.

- Como quieras. Tu sabes bien que nadie esta seguro de eso.

Bufe y dirigí mi mirada al viejo árbol desnudo que podía ver desde mi ventana. La rubia suspiro con pesadez y se retiro de mi habitación, debe ser molesto tener a un paciente tan amargado como yo.

_~Ya es otoño, las viejas hojas secas caen dejando a los árboles desnudos, una fina brisa; helada, las arrastra hacia quien sabe donde, son tan inútiles como yo; en esta monótona habitación, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, debe de ser un delito poner a un artista en una habitación tan aburrida y sin nada de vida.. ¿Vida? ¡Ja! Desconozco ya completamente el significado de esa palabra, estos finos tubos y estos horribles cables son lo único que mantienen a mi alma atada al mundo de los vivos, estoy aquí encerrado escuchando el continuo "pip" de esta maldita maquina; que indica mi supuesto vivir, si no fuera por ella creería que he muerto hace mucho tiempo, me pregunto cuando me dejaran dormir eternamente, que "vida" mas aburrida es la que llevo, estas cuatro paredes parecen estar echas de odio, me aprisionan para que no vea cuan hermoso -supuestamente- es el mundo. Me pregunto si habrá algo que valga la pena en este mundo realmente.~_

- Buena~s - Esa ronca voz se me hacia conocida.

Ladee mi cabeza para encontrarme con el pelinegro con una inusual sonrisa.

- Itachi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Nada nuevo, solo pasaba a saludar a una de mis viejas camaradas, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Que triste, ni siquiera sabría que responder a esa pregunta tan simple, supongo que bien.

- Vamos, no seas tan negativo, estuve hablando con tu medico y dijo que estabas mejorando.

- Si, claro. _Mejorando -_ Dije irónico.

- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo esta todo en Akatsuki? ¿Hay nuevas?

- Nada interesante, Yahiko y Konan reclutaron a un tal Nagato que supuestamente es muy habilidoso, pero no ha habido nada interesante desde que tu te fuiste.

Se sentó en una silla a mi lado.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuanto a pasado de eso? ¿Dos años?

- No creas que es tanto, Sasori.

- Eso lo dices tu, yo soy el que esta encerrado en estas malditas cuatro paredes.

El pelinegro río abiertamente.

- Además no es como si no te hubiera visitado en estos dos años, mal agradecido. - Dijo este acusándome con la mirada. - Por cierto… ¿Cuándo te harán el próximo examen?

- Creo que mañana, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Espero que vuelvas. - Los finos labios del pelinegro se curvaron en una sonrisa, rara vez mostraba esa expresión en su rostro.

- Claro. - Musite sarcásticamente, hice una breve pausa - ¿Y Kisame? ¿Cómo te esta yendo con él?

- Es casi tan testarudo como tú, dios mío, creo que va a matarme.

Fruncí el ceño en forma leve.

- No me compares con tu maldito amante, yo no soy de ese tipo.

- Si, si, como digas. - Se levanto de la silla donde había tomado asiento. - Bueno Sasori, es una vergüenza que sea una visita tan corta, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas para Yahiko antes de que me eche la bronca.

- No hay cuidado, nos vemos luego.

Un choque de puños y desapareció por detrás de que aquella blanca puerta.

_Hola de nuevo, dulce soledad._

Entre abrí y cerré los ojos unos cuantas veces ¿Me había dormido? ¿Cuándo? Mire por mi amplia ventana, llegue a ver la enorme y circular luna amarilla que iluminaba la habitación, me di media vuelta para buscar mi vaso de agua en la mesa de luz.

No creí lo que veía, hubiera jurado que era un ángel si no hubiera visto los tubos que salían desde su muñeca y no hubiera escuchado ese constante "pip" que provenía de la maquina a su derecha, indignado toque el timbre de servicio para llamar a la maldita enfermera, claramente había dicho que no quería compañeros.

Me quede en mi cama placidamente mientras observaba el rostro de aquel rubio, tenia vendadas en su cabeza cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, parecía dormir placidamente, tenia sus labios curvados en una pacifica y hermosa sonrisa, sus finos cabellos rubios caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

- Sasori, ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Esa molesta voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - Le pregunte a la rubia mientras señalaba indignado a mi acompañante, ella suspiro con pesadez.

- Sasori, estamos llenos ¿No puedes simplemente, dejarlo ser?

- Pago el doble exactamente para que esto no pase. - Reclame con el ceño fruncido. - No quiero tener un mocoso molestándome.

- Mira, no creo que te cause muchos problemas, no creemos que despierte muy pronto, tal vez nunca lo haga. Y si te preocupa que venga su familia a llorarle, ni lo pienses, nadie vendrá.

La mire atónito ¿Cómo podía decir eso con tanta frialdad?, creo que ni yo podría hacerlo, admito que soy algo insensible a veces pero, ¿Cuántos años debe tener este chico? unos quince o dieciséis tal vez y los familiares..

- ¿Por qué dices que nadie vendría a verle?

- Todos sus familiares murieron en el accidente, y como se estaban mudando recién a esta ciudad no tiene amigos, ni compañeros.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que mire al chico con dolor, no se por que, pero no podía aceptarlo, este chico, aún siquiera conoce el mundo, no puede tener el mismo estilo de vida que yo.. O uno peor..

- ¿Alguna objeción?

Negué con la cabeza y me quede embelesado mirando al niño.

_~Aquella triste belleza que llena su rostro, es tan dulce como el tostado de su piel, descansa tan pacíficamente que me da envidia, con una curva sonrisa en sus labios sin siquiera esfuerzo, si no despierta pronto desaparecerá, morirá, cuando se vuelva una molestia se desharán de él, nadie lo sabrá nunca, como una hoja más que se la lleva la corriente.~_

Mire a la rubia algo inseguro, esta revisaba un par de hojas del examen que me hicieron hoy por la mañana tenia una mala cara, como si siquiera pudiera entender lo que estaba viendo, intente descifrar su expresión, pero era imposible entenderlo, decidí esperar pacientemente, algo que siempre odie hacer.

- Sasori. - Alcé mi mirada para verle a los ojos, esta le echo otra mirada confusa al informe y suspiro. - No tengo idea de lo que dice este informe.

- Lo supuse… Espera, ¿Qué?

La mire desentendido, ¿A que se refería? Esta río abiertamente.

- Eres tan negativo.. - Dijo calmándose. - Tendrán que examinarte nuevamente, parece que han perdido tus exámenes y me dieron algo que no tiene nada que ver…

Chasquee la lengua, justo cuando estuve a punto de volver a abrir mi boca para despreciar a este maldito hospital algo me interrumpió, yo me encontraba desviando mi mirada de la de delantal blanco, dado así que estaba mirando al rubio que dormía placidamente, lo había estado observando toda la noche, es tan tranquilizador.

Este joven empezó a dar vueltas en la cama desesperadamente, como un niño que tenia una pesadilla, estoy seguro de que no soy tan idiota, esas no eran compulsiones, estaba sudando frío y el respirar de este era acelerado, mire preocupado a la rubia, ni la misma Tsunade parecía saber que rayos hacer.

La rubia salio disparada por la puerta gritando que necesitaba no se que cosa, el menor parecía haberse calmado cuando llego la rubia con unas extrañas maquinas, y una joven con el pelo negro y corto, esta miraba extrañada al cuerpo de aquel niño que ahora parecía respirar solo, el respirador que había estado usando por la noche se había removido mientras este daba aquellos extraños movimientos.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este niño? - Pregunto la rubia sin espera de una respuesta, resignada; mientras terminaba de remover el respirador de este. Sonreí inconcientemente, esta no era demasiado paciente hacia… Nadie.

Le reste importancia a la ligera interrupción del chico y volví mi mirada a la rubia con mero disgusto.

- Entonces, ¿Volveremos a hacer aquellos exámenes? - Dije con la voz ronca, esta me miro con pesadez y suspiro.

- Los haremos mañana, tengo que revisar a este chico. - Dijo esta mientras se llevaba al rubio sobre aquella blanca cama con ruedas con ayuda de la pelinegro, sentí una punzada en el estomago hacia mucho que no sentía una de esas, bueno según que se considera "mucho", no las había sentido en toda la maldita noche.


	2. Reír o Llorar

**Oh f*ck o.O Lo he seguido ^^UU **

**No puedo creer que les haya interesado :3**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap :D**

**Espero les guste, intente escribirlo lo mejor que pude D:**

**Dejen sus reviews plis TToTT**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <strong>

**Capitulo 2 - Reír o Llorar**

Miraba pacíficamente el cielo mientras esperaba los resultados de aquellos estudios, me volví hasta el mocoso en la otra cama, este ahora parecía dormir placidamente, Tsunade dijo que no parecía no tener ningún daño más que los anteriores, pero ahora parece poder respirar por el mismo, que curioso niño…

Desvíe mi mirada hasta la puerta, pues sentí como alguien toco (Esta estaba abierta.). Curve mis labios en una discreta sonrisa al ver como el pelinegro miraba asombrado al rubio en aquella cama a mi lado.

- Eso es nuevo. - Dijo señalando al niño, su humor negro nunca falla.

Sonreí y le indique que se sentara en una silla que había entre las dos camas.

Se sentó. - Ya enserió, ¿Quién es ese niño? - Esa pregunta,… Yo nunca me lo había echo, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo sé… Solo apareció de un día para el otro. - Itachi se mostró bastante asombrado de mis palabras. - Esta en coma. - Agregue, el pareció ahora entender claramente a lo que me refería.

- Ajá… En fin, ¿Cómo estuvieron los exámenes? - Pregunto él, mientras aún miraba al rubio.

- No lo sé.

El pelinegro rápidamente se voltio a verme.

- Aún no están. - Le aclare.

- Pensé que habías dicho que los harían ayer. - Menciono algo confundido.

- Si, pero perdieron los resultados. - Dije volviendo mi mirada al rubio.

- Ahh…

Ambos nos quedamos mirándole al rubio, hasta que Itachi sorpresivamente se levanto de la silla para mirarle de más cerca.

- ¡Mira que lindo es~! - Dijo este mientras lo tomaba de una mejilla, yo fruncí el ceño.

- Suéltalo, idiota. - Ordene antes de que le deformara la cara a mi hermoso rubio.

Pero cuando le soltó el rubio no hizo más que abrir los ojos, dejándome ver unos hermosos ojos celestes igual que el cielo, este nos miro algo confundido mientras se tomaba la cabeza, nosotros no supimos que decir.

- Llama a Tsunade, Itachi. - Le ordene rápidamente al pelinegro, que sin decir una sola palabra salio disparado por la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Me pregunto el rubio con una suave voz mientras me miraba con aquellos celestinos ojos que comenzaban a fascinarme.

- Estas en el hospital. - El rubio pareció aterrarse al escuchar aquellas palabras venir de mi, dudo que se aya aterrado por que vinieran de mi, simplemente ¿Quién no se aterraría de escuchar que esta en un hospital?.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto aún confundido.

Me mordí el labio, no quise contestarle, en eso entro la rubia corriendo y detrás de ella, Itachi.

- ¿Por qué! - Exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio aún mirándome, me sobresalte un poco.

- Sasori, ¿Qué paso? - Me pregunto la voz de la rubia algo alterada. Volví la mirada hacia ella por unos segundos.

- Él.. Quiere saber por que esta en el hospital. - Dije mirando el suelo, no quería decirle, esos ojos tan desolados,… _¡Es solo un niño por el amor de dios!_

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunto la rubia al menor.

El rubio volteo su rostro hasta donde estaba la proveniente de aquella pregunta. Se mordió el labio, parecía intentar pensar, aquellas cristalinas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas algo rosadas, este tomo un poco de aire, parecía querer calmarse, pero no, solo pego un alarido de odio puro. A esto Tsunade se acerco a él y intento rodearlo con sus brazos, pero él menor se lo impidió.

- ¿Por qué…? - Parecía estar preguntándose a si mismo, lo mire algo agobiado, Tsunade solo se había echo a un lado y había quedado como espectadora del sufrimiento de este. El rubio comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con los puños. Recordaba estar vestido con mi ropa por haber tenido que salir a hacerme el examen, me di una mirada a mi mismo, no quise pensarlo demasiado,.. Me arranque aquellos finos cables que salían desde debajo de mi camiseta, también el suero que se encontraba agarrado a mi muñeca. El niño me miro anonadado mientras sus lagrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas. Me levante de mi cama, hace tiempo que sabia que podía hacerlo, pero solo esta ocasión lo valía. Me senté en la cama del rubio, a su lado y lo rodee con mi brazos, al principio intento rechazarme, pero termino por hundir su cabeza en mi camiseta negra.

- Yo-yo… No re… recuerdo… No recuerdo… nada… - Dijo entre sollozos el rubio, me sorprendí al escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabia si sentir lastima por él o alegrarme,… Mire al niño que comenzaba a empapar mi camiseta y me volví a la rubia que aún no parecía asimilar lo que yo había echo, el pelinegro me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, entendiendo por que había tenido la necesidad de levantarme, pero de un momento a otro, todo comenzó a hacerse borroso, mire por ultima vez al adorable rubio, antes de desmayarme; acaricie su finos cabellos dorados, y no tardo en volverse todo oscuridad.

_~Las nostálgicas nubes grises adornan el cielo, este que desde ayer amenaza con llorar, los gemidos se escuchan hace poco y un poco de luz llego a divisar.. Niño; no te preocupes por que harás durante la tormenta y cuanto te agobiara,.. Aún mas sencillo cuéntame que harás cuando las lagrimas sesén y aquellos gemidos han de parar..~_

Mientras despertaba, sentí un agradable olor que creí haber olvidado, ladee mi cabeza con aún algo de pereza, para encontrarme con el rubio que con una pequeña sonrisa comía unos fideos. Me di una mirada a mi mismo; para mi sorpresa seguía en la misma condición de cuando me desmayé, no llevaba ni los cables que solían salir por de bajo de mi camiseta, ni los tubos que se enterraban con ayuda de una aguja en mi muñeca. El crepúsculo de esta tarde iluminaba la habitación, el rubio me miraba algo sorprendido con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo estas? - Me pregunto él con aquella dulce voz.

Sonreí al ver que al menos se preocupaba por mi.

- Bien, gracias. - Dije y tome un vaso de agua que se encontraba en mi mesa de luz, le di un sorbo para aclarar mi garganta.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que encontramos en la mochila que traías en el accidente. - Dijo la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación.

El rubio miro su comida y la hizo a un lado para ver los objetos que traía Tsunade en sus manos.

- Oh… Sasori, ya despertaste. - Dijo reprochándome con la mirada mis acciones.

- Ah, si. ¿Dormí mucho? - Pregunte restándole importancia. El rubio ahora revisaba unas cosas que le había dejado en la falda nuestra enfermera.

- No tanto, habrán sido 55 minutos, casi una hora… - Dijo volviéndose a su reloj de muñeca. - Espera aquí un segundo. - Dijo y se retiro de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa ¿Qué estaría pensando…?.

Me volví al rubio que parecía estar muy entretenido mirando una pequeña libreta, parecía un documento.

- Deidara… - Musito este mientras intentaba sonreír.

- ¿Ese es tu nombre? - Le pregunte intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, él se volvió hacia mi algo avergonzado.

- H'm. - Asintió. Este se tomo un mechón de su cabello y empezó a retorcerlo, me pareció adorable. - ¿El tuyo es "Sasori", h'm? - Me pregunto aún mirando sus cabellos dorados.

- ¿Ah…?. Si, soy Akasuna no Sasori. - Dije estirando mi mano en un saludo. Curve mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa al ver que este tardo en reaccionar.

- H'mm… - Le echo nuevamente una mirada a aquella libretita. - Iwa no Deidara,… - Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la mía - Creo… - Este me mostró una blanca sonrisa. No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo lo hace? Sonríe como si nada pasara, no, aún peor, sonríe como si algo bueno pasara.

- Que bueno que ya se están conociendo… - Dijo al entrar muy alegremente la rubia con un plato de comida que coloco enfrente de mi en una pequeña mesita, la mire desentendido. - Adelante.

¿Lo estaba diciendo enserio? Tome el pan que se encontraba alado de mi plato, corte un trozo y lo pase por aquella deliciosa sopa donde se hundían los fideos, la mire nuevamente buscando aprobación a mis acciones, esta solo asintió. Ya iban 9 meses desde que no comía nada.

- ¿Esta bueno? - Pregunto con una alegre sonrisa la rubia.

- Supongo. - Dije volviendo a mi actitud terca, no pensaba demostrarle lo que me alegraba volver a probar un bocado de comida. Esta solo volvió su mirada hacia el rubio que me miraba desentendido.

- Y… Deidara, ¿Puedes recordar algo? - Pregunto ella mirando al rubio que solo negó con la cabeza. - Entiendo,… Mira, te diré algunas cosas…

- ¿Algo que no me diga este documento? - Pregunto algo agresivo el menor, me volví a él para mirar su cara que expresaba solo dolor, ¿Dónde había quedado aquella blanca sonrisa que me había mostrado?

La rubia frunció el ceño al ver la actitud que tenia el menor.

- Parece que junte almas gemelas. - Musito ella, lo que el menor pareció no escuchar, simplemente le resto importancia y tomo una bolsita trasparente, que contenia una masa blanca dentro,.. Parecía ser arcilla. - Bien, entonces te diré tu situación. - Continuo la rubia restándole importancia a la falta de interés y la resignación del ojiazul - Como lo muestran los estudios,… Sufres de amnesia, esta es irreversible; esto quiere decir que no puedes recordar nada, solo puedes crear recuerdos a partir de ahora ¿Entiendes?

El rubio levanto su mirada hasta la mayor.

- ¿Quieres decir que… ? - Su voz se quebró a mitad de aquella frase, hubo un corto silencio en el que me dedique a mirarlo con algo de lastima. - ¿Puedo dormir? - Pregunto este sacando todo lo que había sobre su cama. - Estoy cansado. - La rubia solo asintió y salio de nuestra habitación. Intente decirle algo, pero ¿Qué suponía que debía decirle de consuelo?, pronto se lo llevarían a un orfanato y sin más preámbulos, viviría una solitaria y aburrida vida, igual a la mía.

_~Suelo decir que los recuerdos solo sirven para decirte lo que ya no tienes, lo que nunca volverá. Pero… También sirven para decirte quien eres en realidad.~_


	3. Akatsuki

**I'M ALIVE! Si, lo sé,.. No se lo esperaban xD**

**Bueno primero que nada..**

**Saso: *Mirada acusadora***

**Emh... Este... Como les decia...  
><strong>

**Saso: ...**

**¿Qué! D:**

**Saso: Hace más de tres semanas que no actualizabas...**

**Gomen! Pero, pero... No tenia internet D: Y-Y recién hoy me pusieron y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo D:**

**Saso: ... No me interesa, solo quería molestarte.. *Sale de la habitación sin interés alguno***

**... ^^U Bueno,... Eh.. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes,.. Espero les guste la conti :3**

**Matta~ne (OwO)/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <strong>

**Capitulo 3 - Akatsuki**

_~La sonrisa es la semilla que crece en el corazón y florece en los labios…~_

- ¡NO QUIERO! - Volvió a protestar el rubio sin querer separarse de mi pecho, curve mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa, no creí llegarle a tomar tanto cariño al mocoso y mucho menos que él me tomaría tanto a mi.

- Vamos niño, no seas tan caprichoso, hasta que no tengas 18 años no puedes vivir en tu casa solo, y te recuerdo que faltan cuatro años para eso. - Dijo la de delantal blanco que comenzaba a sacarse de quicio por la actitud del menor.

- Pero,… - Los ojos del rubio estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas - ¡No quiero irme a un orfanato! - Protesto de nuevo, parecía no querer entenderlo. - Yo… Quiero estar con Sasori-Danna. - Dijo ahora aferrándose más a mi, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La rubia ahora dirigió su mirada enfadada a mi por unos segundos.

- Sasori no es tu niñera. - Le reprocho ella, y el rubio volvió a hacer un berrinche.

Ya había pasado una semana de que el niño había despertado y a mi me habían dado el alta ayer, pero como era tarde decidí que me iría hoy, y de considencia hoy le dieron el alta a este niño, supuestamente ya tenían elegido el perfecto orfanato para él, pero hay un pequeñísimo problema;… No quiere ir.

- Ehh… - Balbucee reprochándome que en lo que iba decir no había marcha atrás. Los dos rubios me miraban curiosos y ansiosos por saber lo que estaba apunto de decir. - Tal vez podría llevarlo a allí. - Le dije a la rubia que me miro no del toda convencida.

- ¿No es algo joven?

- Tal vez, pero para eso fue fundado.

Miro un rato al menor poniendo en duda mi propuesta.

- Como quieras. - Acepto restándole importancia.

- Bien, junta tus cosas. - Le ordene al rubio.

- ¡H'm! - Afirmo con una hermosa sonrisa blanca y metió las pocas cosas que tenia en su mochila.

- Apúrate. - Le ordene desde la puerta de la habitación.

Se colgó su mochila y se dirigió a mi lado.

- Bien, ya nos vamos. - Le dije a mi enfermera por dos años, ¡Vaya! Las cosas cambiaron bastante en tan solo una semana. El rubio corrió hasta la puerta del hospital apresurado por salir, mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, ni siquiera sabia a donde íbamos y sin embargo estaba tan emocionado.

La rubia me paso un frasco de pastillas amenazándome con la mirada, casi diciendo "_Si no las tomas, te asesinare._". Yo le respondí con una mirada tranquila, pensando "_Si es que llegas a tiempo para hacerlo._".

- Ah por cierto Sasori,… Ten cuidado con ese niño, si es que.. - No la deje terminar.

- Si, si, ya me lo dijiste.

Di media vuelta y con un pequeño saludo me despedí de ese aburrido lugar. Y como un ave enjaulada que le abren la puerta, volé lejos de allí.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a _allí, _Deidara; extrañamente, no dijo una sola palabra, curioso y entretenido iba mirando las tiendas y los lugares a nuestro alrededor, hasta que se paro en una (Gracias a eso casi lo pierdo de vista, pero me di cuenta lo suficientemente temprano para no hacerlo.).

- Hey, ¿Qué crees que haces? - Le pregunte algo enfadado, él no saco su mirada de la vidriera, parecía ser una tienda de comics o algo así, intente ver que le llamaba la atención. - ¿Quieres ese libro? - Pregunte señalando un manga (Los conocía por que Tobi, -un compañero de Akatsuki- se vuelve extremadamente pesado con esas cosas.) que el observaba, el rubio me miro con una mezcla de indecisión y vergüenza, ya que sabia que no tenia dinero para pagarlo él mismo (Por lo menos no en este momento.). Antes de que este pudiera decir algo, me adentre a la extraña tienda donde un subnormal me pregunto que precisaba, ahí fue cuando me entere de que dicho libro era uno de una colección de veinticinco, no me interese demasiado, simplemente salí con los veinticinco libros o lo que fuesen.

El rubio me miraba extrañado viendo que traía unos veinticinco libros repartidos en dos bolsas.

- Era uno de una colección de veinticinco libros. - Le aclare, este me miro con un notorio sonrojo que le quedaba realmente adorable.

- No tenias que… - Le entregue los libros para que los cargara y de paso; se callara, él los tomo con dificultad y seguimos caminando dos cuadras más hasta llegar a un edificio de cuatro pisos que decía claramente "Akatsuki" en rojo sobre la puerta de entrada.

No sabría explicar lo que paso al entrar allí,… Creo que me paso un tren por arriba, miento, todos mis compañeros se habían arrojado por encima de mí (Konan, Yahiko, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu y Kakuzu), bueno, solo uno se había quedado parado a mi lado por lo cual deduje que él seria Nagato, un chico de pelo lacio, algo ¿Bordo?, el pelo le tapaba uno de sus ojos, el que llegue a ver, era de un extraño violeta pero como empardado con un violeta mas oscuro… Bueno esta de más decir que era algo extraño, por cierto Deidara me miraba atónito, yo no le veía nada extraño, bueno excepto que acababa de salir del hospital después de dos años y ellos me habían tirado unos quinientos kilos encima, pero no era muy anormal, es decir, son mis amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Danna! - Exclamo a tono preocupado el rubio. - ¿Estas bien?

Todos mis compañeros voltearon a ver al rubio, parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia anteriormente, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a examinarlo minuciosamente, Itachi, que era un poco mas considerado que el resto, me ayudo a levantarme.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? - Pregunto algo extrañado el pelinegro una vez que termine de levantarme, mirando fijamente al rubio.

No creí que fuera necesario responder.

- Bueno, me alegro que me hayan extrañado, pero no lo molesten a él también. - Dije apartando a mis amigos del rubio que estaba notoriamente avergonzado y algo intimidado por ellos. - Él es Deidara. - Lo presente. - Deidara, ellos son; Konan - Konan; era la chica del grupo, de cabellos celestes que llegan hasta un poco mas de su barbilla, pero no hasta sus hombros, tiene unos veinte años y es una de las más responsables de aquí, bueno junto con migo. -, Yahiko - Yahiko; tiene el pelo anaranjado algo alborotado, con solo dieciocho años creo esta organización (Ahora cuenta con unos veintitrés.) para huérfanos (No solemos tener muchos clientes, ya que no somos muy famosos.), pero ahora más que nada nos dedicamos a reclutar chicos con talento, artístico o servicial ¿Por qué? Porque necesitamos dinero para mantener a este maldito edificio, aún así ese es otro tema… Por cierto es primo segundo de Konan. -, Kisame - Kisame; nuestro pez fuera del agua, tiene unos cabellos extrañamente con un azul algo tirando a gris metal, tiene veintinueve años, ¿Por qué pez fuera del agua? Bien porque el es un nadador profesional, es decir no tiene nada que ver; ni con el arte ni con lo servicial, igual es muy amable y útil, todos le tenemos gran cariño. -, Itachi - Itachi; él es mi mejor amigo y bueno, creo que ya lo conocen algo,… Tiene dieciocho años y toca el violin, muy bien debo admitir. -, Hidan - Como describir a Hidan,… Bueno comenzare por su aspecto… Su pelo es de un gris algo plateado y sus ojos son color lila, este es un autentico sado-masoquista, ¿Su trabajo acá? Odio admitirlo, pero es un gran pintor del arte moderna, aunque sus pinturas dan algo de miedo (Inserte risa nerviosa), tiene veintidós años aunque es algo inmaduro (Y con "algo" me refiero a bastante.). -, Zetsu - Nuestro amigo bipolar, Zetsu tiene el cabello verdoso (Si, son algo extraños…), su piel es mestiza y sus ojos de un extraño amarillo patito, es nuestro jardinero y un reconocido paisajista. -, Kakuzu - Kakuzu es nuestro contador, su pelo es largo igual que el de Dei, pero color azabache, sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda y es morocho de piel, por cierto, además de ser nuestro contador es nuestro chef. Y tiene treinta y tres años es uno de los mas viejos junto con migo. -, Tobi - Tobi,… Bueno Tobi, es ayudante del chef,… Y,… Es como un niño, pronto se darán cuenta de lo que hablo, cuenta con dieciséis años recién cumplidos si no me equivoco. -, … y si no me equivoco, él es Nagato. - Termine al fin.

Deidara embozó una sonrisa y comenzó a saludar a todos.

- Bien, antes que nada,… - Comenzó a hablar el pelinaranja, Yahiko, decía que le hubiera justado ser Presidente, no iba negarlo, (¿Quién lo negaría?) él tenia un tono bastante autoritario y organizaba muy bien las cosas, pero no pude evitar interrumpirlo.

- Eh… Yo creo que le mostrare el edificio a Deidara, y acomodare mis cosas. - Dije casi escapándome de ellos. - ¿Les parece si nos vemos a la hora de la cena? - Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, sabia que no me lo negarían, acababa de llegar después de todo, comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

Deidara me siguió mientras reía un poco.

- Tus amigos son divertidos. - Dijo señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

- ¿Ah? - Gire a verle. - ¿Ellos? Si, son un dolor de cabeza… - Dije curvando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa, seguimos caminando por los interminables corredores del edificio mientras le explicaba que lugar era cada uno, Deidara parecía muy entretenido en especial con la decoración de los lugares, lo cual me halagaba por que yo había sido el que decoro todo el edificio con un poco de ayuda de Zetsu, aunque mientras visitábamos las habitaciones me fui dando cuenta de que faltaban algunos cuadros y adornos, no quería imaginarme que era lo que había pasado con aquellos, seguramente tenia que ver con Tobi.

Al llegar a nuestro cuarto (No es como si yo hubiera querido que sea "Nuestro", pero Dei me dijo que no le gustaría dormir solo, que le podía hacer, simplemente acepte.), él quedo maravillado, bueno, esta de más decir que mi cuarto es más que hermoso, lo que más me gusta es el ventanal que hay, este me permite ver la ciudad a la perfección, es muy hermoso, aunque solo la luz del atardecer iluminaba en este momento la habitación, lo que la hacia aún más bella de lo que es.

- ¿Te gusta? - Le pregunte al rubio, ya que no había dicho una sola palabra.

- Es… Es… - Me miro algo sonrojado. - Si, me encanta, h'm. - Dijo con una blanca sonrisa, llegue a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago al verlo tan feliz.

- Me alegro mucho. - Dije con una suave sonrisa. - Que suerte que tengo una cama de más para ti, puedes comenzar a guardar tus… - Recordé que el no tenia casi nada por guardar ya que todo se había arruinado en aquel accidente, estaba a punto de disculparme con el cuando este soltó su pequeña mochila en su cama y volvió a sonreírme.

- ¿Te ayudo a guardar tu ropa, Danna? - Me pregunto amablemente, me quede anonadado mirándolo por unos minutos y luego asentí.


	4. Mascara

**Deidara: — H'mm... —Revisa una libreta, ya algo fastidiado.— ¿Que mierda dice acá?**

**Sasori: — A ver, dame eso mocoso. —Le quita la libreta e intenta leerla.— Que letra de mierda que tiene esta mocosa. —La tira de mala gana.**

**Dei: — H'mm... Bueno, primero que nada.., los saludamos Sasori-Danna y yo, desde la laptop de esta estúpida que no sabe ni escribir algo entendible. — Levanta la voz para ver si logra despertar a la aludida que duerme en su cama.**

**Saso: Se aclara la garganta.— A la mocosa le dolía la panza entonces nos dejo encargado que les dijéramos unas cosas, pero no se entiende una mierda lo que escribió por lo tanto...**

**Dei: — Esperamos que disfruten del capitulo cuatro de esta historia =w=**

**Saso: — No me interrumpas mocoso.**

**Dei: Lo ignora.— Como sea, no olviden dejar sus opiniones, después nosotros nos tenemos que aguantar lloriqueando a Valeria por que no le dejaron ni un comentario.**

**Saso: Toma la libreta algo asqueado por la letra inentendible. — Bla, bla, bla... "Matta~ne". ¡Mocosa de mierda mira que escribir solo eso en imprenta!**** —Nuevamente tira en forma brusca la libreta y sale de la habitación cabreado.**

**Dei: — ¡Danna, espera! —Sale corriendo tras él.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <strong>

**Capitulo 4 - Mascara**

_~"Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, pero nunca podrás mentirte a ti mismo."~_

El olor a café recién batido inundo el lugar, sonreí levemente al escuchar al rubio pelear con Tobi porque le había quitado uno de sus mangas preferidos -Que por cierto ya había leído.-, el vapor del agua caliente choco con mi rostro, lo aspire para luego dirigirme a la mesa donde había dejado un vaso con soda, saque una píldora de un extraño color celeste y me la mande junto con un trago de soda.., los gritos se acercaban cada vez más a la habitación hasta que finalmente terminaron ahí -Y aquí vamos de nuevo.-.

— ¡Déjame, son míos! —Exigió el menor de los dos.

— Vamos, Deidara-sempaii~ —Insistió el pelinegro.

— Ya deja de molestar Tobi, no te los voy a prestar. —Dijo molesto el rubio mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar la leche y luego tomo el cereal de la repisa para sentarse en la mesa.

— ¿Ya molestan desde temprano? —No pude evitar hacerles notar que era domingo por la mañana y ya estaban discutiendo, y más importante aún, molestando a los demás.

— Él es el que esta molestando. —Acusó el rubio. — Si tuviera explosivos te juro que te haría…

— Vamos, ya cálmense ustedes dos. —Al fin alguien que le ponía orden a la situación.— Buenos días, Sasori.

— ¿Ah? Buenas, Yahiko. Ya era hora de que alguien los hiciera callar. —Reclamé.

— ¡Avaro de mierda, pudiste haberme comprado el despertador que te pedí! —Y otra pelea se aproximaba por el pasillo.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Hidan! ¿Para que rayos quieres un despertador un domingo! —Le reclamo el moreno que iba mirando para atrás mientras entraba a la cocina, claro que teníamos un comedor, pero nunca comíamos un bocado allí.— ¿Acaso _Jashin _se molesta si llegas tarde a rezar? —Dijo a tono de burla.

— ¡Maldito Kakuzu! ¿Qué te interesa para que lo necesito! ¡Solo cómprame un estúpido despertador! —El albino entro tras aquel.

— ¿Para que quieres un despertador si es _estúpido_? —Aquella discusión perdía el sentido a cada segundo y claro que siguió, pero te acostumbras a no prestarles atención por mas que griten.

— Maldición, ya me duele la cabeza… —Itachi entro tomándose la cien mientras rezongaba por los gritos de aquellos idiotas que pronto terminaron por callarse, y no por que alguien hubiese ganado la pelea, si no por que Yahiko ya estaba de mal humor gracias a ellos. Poco a poco se fueron agregando los demás y aquello.. Bueno, parecía lo que era, un desayuno dominical en familia; Las risas nunca faltarían, las peleas, los gritos, el desorden, los retos, etc.

...

El silencio de la habitación estaba intacto, y estaba logrando leer un libro sin ser interrumpido, en cuanto a Deidara, el estaría molestando a Tobi o practicando su "arte" por ahí, tal vez leyendo algún manga.

Pero el echo de que la habitación estuviera tan tranquila comenzó a darme un sentimiento de impaciencia y soledad, cerré el libro y me levante lentamente de la cama para dirigirme hacia la puerta, al abrirla tampoco se oía nada de nada, eso me dio aún mas inseguridad, no es como si no me molestaran, pero los gritos del edificio le daban un cierto ambiente "alegre" a este, me dirigí a las escaleras entonces llegue a divisar a Deidara que subía no muy animado que digamos y para mi extrañeza se encontraba solo.

— Mocoso. —Este me ignoro por completo, como si no me hubiera visto en lo más mínimo.— ¡Hey, Deidara! —Se dio vuelta y me miro extrañado.— ¿Pasa algo? —Le pregunte preocupado.

— ¿Ah? —Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. ¿Habría sido mi imaginación aquella deprimente expresión que había visto en su rostro?

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A buscarte, h'm. —Me contesto muy alegre con un particular tono carmesí en las mejillas volviéndose a mi lado.., a decir verdad; nunca pensé que Deidara se adaptaría tanto a Akatsuki, incluso pensé que tendría una temporada de depresión o algo así, pero es todo lo contrario; siempre esta con una blanca y bella sonrisa en su rostro, es un gran amigo de Tobi -Aunque siempre peleen.-, e incluso empezó las clases -Aunque no para de mencionar que solo faltan poco menos de dos meses para las vacaciones de invierno.-.., no sé porque, pero siento que todo esto fue más fácil de lo que debía ser, por más que solo haya pasado poco más de un mes desde que vino acá con migo.., y ahora que lo pienso no hemos hablado mucho que digamos, no de cosas interesantes y tampoco a solas -No es como si quisiera estar a solas con él.-, es solo que me pregunto si ya.., no me necesita.

— ¿Y… Se puede saber a donde me llevas? —Pregunte con expresión indiferente, a lo que este sonrió.

— Quiero salir a pasear un rato contigo, h'm.

— Eso no me dice a donde vamos, mocoso. —Le reclame, sabia que no me gustaban las vueltas.

— H'mm, la respuesta correcta sería… ¿Afuera? —Dijo con una sonrisa torpe mirándome en busca de aprobación, sonreí levemente al ver aquel intento por complacerme.

Pronto nos encontrábamos caminando por las transitadas calles de Ikebukuro, pero con tanta gente caminando al mismo tiempo que nosotros comenzó a hacerse molesto el echo de "pasear", entonces le invite a pasar a un Café y descansar un poco, mientras seguimos conversando de variados temas, hasta que una de sus preguntas en verdad me llamo la atención, era bastante directa que digamos.

— Danna, ¿Tú que edad tienes? —Me preguntó mientras revolvía su chocolate intentando no mirarme a los ojos. Lo mire un rato intentando asimilar la pregunta que me estaba haciendo.

— El doble que tú, mocoso. —Le respondí, no es como si tuviera algún inconveniente con el echo de que me preguntara mi edad, lo que me sorprendió es que se interesara por ello tan de repente, muchos suelen sorprenderse después de que les digo, ya que según ellos parezco de unos diecinueve a veintiún años.

— ¿Veintiocho? —Me pregunto no del todo seguro.

— Bueno, no exactamente.., cumpliré los veintiocho dentro de unos días. —Aclaré a lo que este se me quedo mirando sorprendido por unos momentos.

— ¿Cuándo exactamente?

— ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa todo esto? —No pude evitar preguntárselo, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta, suspire.— El ocho de noviembre.

— Porque si, h'm. —Fruncí el ceño en forma leve, sabia perfectamente que no me gustaban esa clase de respuestas, pero no la cambio en absoluto, solo se sonrojo un poco lo que lo hizo ver adorable y se volvió para tomar un poco de chocolate.— Además no sé mucho de ti si es que me pongo analizarlo en mi mente un rato, h'm…

— Claro que si, creo que sabes mas que nadie. —Era cierto, yo no era muy conversador que digamos y mucho menos andaba por ahí contando cosas personales, pero extrañamente el rubio siempre lograba sacarme un poco de información.

— Eso no significa que sea mucho lo que sé, h'm. —Me reprocho con una mirada firme, creo que le estaba pegando lo directo.

— ¿Acaso me estas reprochando que no te cuento mucho de mi vida privada? —Esa pregunta hizo que este volviera sus celestinos ojos al vaso de chocolate -Que ya estaba completamente vacio.-, sonreí victorioso al ver aquel movimiento.

— Si, h'm. —Musito este.

— ¿Qué? —Realmente disfrutaba esto.

— Si, Sasori-Danna, te lo estoy reclamando. —Este había levantado la mirada y ahora me miraba fijo algo agresivo, pero sonrojado. Sonreí divertido al ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

— Y… ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

…

Adormilado abrí uno de mis ojos y miré la mesa de luz en busca de la luz del reloj digital ¿Las cinco de la mañana?

— Maldición. —Musite, tenia nauseas y una contantes punzadas en mi estomago, corrí las sabanas de arriba de mi torso desnudo y me levante para dirigirme algo apresurado -Pero no corriendo.- al baño, al llegar al interior de este devolví lo que yo supuse era la cena, di media vuelta hacia el lavado para lavarme la boca, no me sorprendí demasiado al ver aquel liquido carmesí que chorreaba -Desde mi boca hasta mi barbilla.- en el espejo, hice unos buches con enjuague bucal para sacarme el asqueroso gusto a podrido de mi lengua y abrí la ducha para tomar un baño, pero antes de que pudiera sacarme mi bóxer y así bañarme, llegue a escuchar que tocaban la puerta del baño.

— ¿Danna? ¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto una tenue voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, revise en el espejo que mi apariencia no fuese muy deplorable y me asome por la puerta.

— No es nada solo… —No termine aquella oración ya que llegue a notar el rastro de algunas lagrimas en el rostro de este, ahora que me lo ponía a analizar, el no estaba en su cama cuando yo me levante. Termine de abrir la puerta del todo y lo mire algo preocupado.— Deidara… ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

— H'mm.. —El rubio parecía meditar la escusa que me diría con la cabeza baja.

— Espera un segundo. —Le dije y me estire hacia dentro del baño para cerrar la canilla de la ducha y agarrar mi bata.— Ahora si.., ¿Me puedes decir por que llorabas? —El rubio me miro algo sorprendido, para luego bajar su rostro hasta mis pies, llegue a divisar unas cristalinas lagrimas que caían al suelo, para luego ser absorbidas por la alfombra. Aquella imagen a la luz del color gris de esta madrugada me parecía sacada de una novela -Y muy hermosa por cierto.-, pero se me encogía el corazón al ver como este sollozaba, parecía algo confundido, no se me ocurrió más que acariciarse aquellos rubios y lacios cabellos con cariño, con cada sobresalto de este una grieta parecía formarse en mi corazón, levanto su vista hacia mi, le corrí los cabellos de su rostro permitiéndome ver ambos ojos del menor, que cristalizados por sus lagrimas pedían a gritos que alguien les explicara que era aquel vacío que inundaba su corazón.

_~Corrección; "Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, pero tú nunca podrás creerte tus propias mentiras."~_


	5. Promesas

**Konbawa~**

**¡Al fin! *Emoción* Termine el quinto capitulo, aunque no me quedo tan largo como hubiera querido D:**

**Bueno, he tomado la decisión**** de hacer mis caps más largos para que no se les pasen como agua como dice Karu-sempai ^^U Aunque como hacia mucho que no actualizaba no quería tardar mucho, perdón por el retraso u.u La próxima el cap sera aún más largo y espero que lo tengan más rápido que esta vez ^^U**

**No los molesto más, espero les guste :3**

**Dejen reviews, onegai owo)/**

* * *

><p><span>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <span>

**Capitulo 5 - Promesa**

_~Algunas verdades se vuelven mentiras sin previo aviso.~_

— No lo entiendo. — Sollozó, aquella tenue voz comenzaba a partirme el corazón. — ¿Por qué tenia que sobrevivir? ¿Acaso importa..? — ¿Qué? Fruncí el ceño al oír aquellas ultimas palabras.

— Idiota. — Fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la boca, él me miro anonadado. — Si crees que no importa que estés vivo, entonces solo tienes dos opciones.., — Seguí algo molesto. — la primera; es arrojarte por esta misma ventana ahora mismo y echarle la culpa a los demás por tu infelicidad, si quieres culpa a los que provocaron el accidente; por sacarte todo lo que tenias, y si quieres también, cúlpame por sugerirte la idea de suicidarte, pero… ¿Acaso obtendrás algo con eso? ¿Morir te hará feliz? Lo dudo mucho. — Las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas comenzaban a disminuir y ahora me miraba atento a cada una de mis palabras. -desde la silla donde estaba sentado-, mientras yo miraba el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse, me volví hacia él. — Y la otra es…, vivir y crear nuevos recuerdos agradeciendo al mundo que saliste vivo de esa y que a diferencia de tu padre, tu madre, tu hermano o quien fuese, vos podes iniciar otra vida, sin haber muerto en la primera. — Esta bien que fuese escritor pero, creo que hasta yo me pase con ese discurso, mire fijamente a aquellos ojos celestinos en busca de una respuesta a lo que acababa a de decir, es algo pequeño, tal vez fue demasiado para él.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos hasta que dijo algo.

— Danna… — Bajo la cabeza.

Su actitud había cambiado, me agache a su lado en cuclillas, viendo como este cada vez apretaba mas su cabeza entre su pecho y piernas, pero entonces la levanto y choque con aquellos hermosos ojos que parecían ser parte del mismo cielo.

— Tú…— Un pequeño sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas y el rastro de sus lagrimas lo hacían aún mas adorable. — ¿Crearas nuevos recuerdos con migo?

¿Qué fue eso? La verdad no lo sé, pero una dulce sensación se apodero de mi, maldición; realmente estaba feliz por escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, no tuve mas remedio -lo hubiera echo así por más que lo tuviera-, levante mi mano y como si así fuese un trato de niños jugando, una promesa se creo entre nosotros.

— Claro, Dei. — Sonreí suavemente al ver la expresión de alegría de este al corresponderme con su dedo meñique.

— Entonces tu serás mi nueva razón para vivir. — Me sonroje al escuchar aquella extraña frase que me pareció tierna de cierto modo, aunque no pude evitar pensar que algo iba mal aquí.

…

Mi mano se movió rápido a apagar aquel molesto ruido, en un intento por no despertar al rubio. Abrí uno de mis ojos cuidadosamente -como si mi parpado fuera hacer algún sonido- y mire hacia la cama de enfrente, perfecto; seguía dormido, no quería despertarlo puesto a que esta madrugada lo había mantenido demasiado tiempo en vela, cuidadosamente me destape y me dirigí hasta mi armario, saque mi bata y en puntitas de pie -para no hacer ningún sonido- desaparecí de la habitación, me recargue en la puerta de esta y suspire aliviado al parecer no se había percatado de nada.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y Deidara? — Pregunto una voz familiar, levante la vista; era Itachi.

— Lo dejare dormir hoy. — Dije y empecé a caminar hacia la cocina, a lo que él siguió a mi lado.

— ¿Faltara a la escuela? — Pregunto el peliazul que venia detrás de él, asentí, creo que eso era más que obvio.

— Se desvelo anoche y quiero que descanse. - Aclaré, la risa del azabache se hizo notar.

— Lo proteges demasiado. — Me acuso este con una pequeña sonrisa, chasquee mi lengua, eso no era cierto.

Al llegar a la cocina Kakuzu -extrañamente- se encontraba cocinando el desayuno junto con Tobi -por más que ellos estuvieran a cargo de la cocina, nunca se les daba por hacer el desayuno-.

— Buena~s — Dijimos a coro Itachi y yo.

— Buen día. — Marco la diferencia el peliazul.

— Buenas. — Saludó el moreno.

— ¿Ah? Sasori-san ¿Y Deidara-sempai? — Me pregunto enseguida el pelinegro. — ¿Puedo ir a despertarlo? ¿Si~?

— Deidara se quedara descansando hoy, Tobi. Asique ya no molestes. — Le respondí y me mande una pastilla de esas que tomaba todas las mañanas, aunque parecían no servir para nada. En cuanto a Kakuzu nos puso unos deliciosos waffles con miel sobre la mesa.

— Buena~s — Yahiko había aparecido junto con Nagato y Konan por detrás de la puerta, se sentaron.

— Ya saco más. — Anuncio el moreno refiriéndose a los waffles mientras nos servia jugo a todos -parecía encontrarse de muy buen humor hoy, eso también era extraño-.

— ¿Ah? — La chica del grupo pareció darse cuenta de la ausencia de Deidara. — ¿Y Dei-san?

— Durmiendo. — Respondió entre mordidas Itachi.

— Hola a todos. — Saludo Zetsu, que se sentó a la mesa.

Luego Kakuzu dio un largo suspiro -que no parecía ser por el cansancio- y repartió waffles a los recién llegados.

— ¿No les agrada la tranquilidad de la mañana sin Hidan? — Comento el moreno recargándose en la mesada, se suponía que Hidan debía levantarse junto con él.

— Ummh, tienes razón. — Dije apreciando la tranquilidad del desayuno. Los demás rieron a tal comentario, en el fondo sabían que era verdad lo que Kakuzu decía, pero esta tranquilidad seguramente no duraría demasiado.

Pronto; los cocineros sacaron la ultima tanda de waffles y se sentaron con nosotros a desayunar, aunque algunos de nosotros como Itachi, Kisame y yo, ya habíamos terminado los seguíamos acompañando en este pacifico -e inusual- desayuno.

— Sasori-san.. ¿Por qué Deidara-sempai se quedara durmiendo hoy? — Pregunto Tobi.

— Lo que pasa es que se quedo desvelado mucho rato. — Respondió por mi el de cabellos azulados.

— Ohh.., ¿Y por qué se quedo desvelado? — Esa pregunta a nadie se le dio por responderla -pues solo yo sabia la respuesta y no pensaba desviar mi atención del diario para responder-, con el solo echo de pensar con lo que el rubio estaba cargando, ese pensamiento de que él debía haber muerto como el resto de..

— ¡Maldito avaro hijo de puta! — Aquella exclamación desde el pasillo logro desviarme de mi lectura -y mis pensamientos-, Hidan parecía haberse quedado dormido, pero no apropósito, me volví hasta el moreno que sonreía divertido.

— ¿Qué paso Hidan? ¿Te quedaste dormido? — Pregunto sarcástico aquel.

— ¡No me jodas! — Exclamo el aludido sacado de quicio. — ¿Por qué carajos no me despertaste! ¡Jashin te castigara, maldito! - Parecía realmente molesto, oficialmente la tranquilidad del desayuno se había desvanecido.

— Eso te pasa por no dejarme dormir ayer con tus entupidas ofrendas o lo que mierdas sean. — Dijo el de los ojos esmeralda. — Además, si te hubieras dormido temprano te habrías despertado a tiempo, como yo.

Hidan estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él para molerlo a piñas.

— ¿Venganza? — Pregunto irónico el albino que pronto pareció calmarse. — Bueno, no puedo decir nada contra eso, jashin-sama ama la venganza. - Dijo este y se sentó a su lado en son de paz. Todos -incluyéndome- nos quedamos boquiabiertos a tal acción, pero pronto termine deduciendo que Hidan tomaría venganza de aquel pequeño descuido luego.

— Bueno.., creo que yo me iré a trabajar o.., algo productivo. — Dije levantándome de mi asiento. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo decidí retomar la escritura de una de mis viejas novelas de ficción que nunca termine, cuando algo parecido a un relámpago amarillo paso por mi lado.

— Maldición, maldición, maldición… — Eso fue lo que iba repitiendo, era Deidara, di media vuelta y vi como este entraba a la cocina desesperado, me volví hasta allá. — Danna~ ¿Por qué no me despertaste? — Me reclamo este mientras tomaba un vaso de leche a una velocidad increíble, sonreí a medias desde el marco de la puerta al ver tal animo.

— Perdón.., lo olvide. — Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase este había tomado a Tobi del brazo y habían desaparecido.

— Bueno.., parece que no es de los que se dejan sobreproteger. — Comento Itachi.

Chasquee mi lengua.

— Deja de decir idioteces. — Dicho eso me decidí a ir a mi estudio para trabajar, aunque supongo que esa vez seria en algo distinto.

…

Me dirigía a la cocina en busca de un poco de té y con suerte algunos dulces, últimamente me la pasaba en mi estudio encerrado trabajando, definitivamente esta nueva historia me había atrapado y no quería dejarme ir hasta no exprimir cada gota de mi creciente inspiración, hoy particularmente Akatsuki se encontraba algo silencioso, pronto comencé a escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia acá algo apresurados, el rubio estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pareció alegrarse al verme.

— Danna~ — Se lanzo a mi y me abrazo, lo mire con mera curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué corrías?

— ¿H'm? ¿Correr? — Vacilo.

— No, estabas volando. — Dije sarcástico.

— Ahh… Es que.., te estaba buscando. — Sin duda algún día iba a tener que enseñarle a mentir.

— Si claro, mocoso. — Suspire con pesadez, la espalda me estaba matando, estar inclinado para escribir con mi laptop no era nada bueno, tengo que pedirle a Kakuzu que me compre un sillón mas cómodo -aunque seguro dirá que son muchos gastos, etc y no me lo comprara-. — ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té con migo?

— H'm. — Esa blanca sonrisa…, sin duda la adoraba, junto con aquel carmesí en sus mejillas, comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

Aunque estuviera en la compañía de Deidara, se me seguía haciendo extraño, sin duda estaba demasiado silencioso. En cuanto nos acercábamos a la cocina unos murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, y un dulce olor a chocolate inundo el ambiente.

— Dei, ¿Kakuzu esta cocinando algo? — Pregunte intrigado mientras olfateaba dejando que aquel aroma invadiera mis fosas nasales, delicioso, es cierto amo el chocolate, el rubio se encogió de hombros a tal pregunta, esto también se me hacia raro, conociéndolo; él hubiera salido corriendo hacia la cocina para averiguarlo, ¿Qué rayos…?

— ¡SORPRESA! — Las serpentinas y el confeti volaron, y las risas de todos pronto inundaron el lugar, los globos de colores estaban por toda la habitación, y había un enorme cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Sasori" con muchos colores, el delicioso olor; provenía de un deleitoso pastel de mousse de chocolate, ¿Acaso hoy era mi cumpleaños? Una sonrisa se esparció en mi expresión, la verdad era que ni yo lo recordaba, es decir estuve algo entretenido y lo olvide, pero ellos lo habían recordado, y se habían tomado la molestia de hacer una fiesta sorpresa solo para mi.

— Diablos.., No tenían por que… — Estos sonrieron a mi reacción. — Gracias. — Estaba emocionado y feliz, me sentí afortunado, conservar tales amigos.., pronto me encontré en el suelo, aplastado por casi todos ellos, Deidara me miraba con una blanca sonrisa desde arriba, claro que se la correspondí.

— Bueno, ya estuvo ¡Quiero pastel! — Exclamo Hidan y se levanto en busca de dicho alimento, pero pronto su mano se vio golpeada por la cuchara de madera de Kakuzu.

— No seas idiota, es obvio que Sasori lo probará primero. — Dijo el moreno. Sonreí inconcientemente al ver tal escena, entonces mi atención se vio desviada a mi espalda, alguien estaba jalando de mi camiseta, era Deidara.

— ¿Mhh?

— Feliz cumpleaños Danna, h'm. — Dijo el rubio extendiendo sus manos con una pequeña caja celeste adornada con un listón rojo por enzima, contemple unos segundos la escena y la tome.

— Gracias. — Dije algo avergonzado, no quería que me regalara nada, y de todas formas ¿De donde saco el dinero para pagar el regalo?

— Cierto, de él fue la idea de la fiesta. — Comento Itachi a un lado nuestro, a lo que el rubio se sonrojo aún más. Puse mi mano sobre sus cabellos simulando que aún no crecía, cuando ya era bastante alto, aunque aún no más que yo.

— Muchas gracias, Dei. — Pronto volvió sus celestinos ojos hacia mi y me sonrío abiertamente -aún con ese particular carmesí en sus mejillas-. Comencé a abrir aquella pequeña caja cuidadosamente, al terminar de retirarle el listón y abrirla me encontré con un pequeño muñequito de chocolate, lo saque de ahí y lo mire curioso, cada detalle…, era muy parecido a mi, volví mi mirada al rubio que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. — Lo hiciste tú ¿Verdad?

El rubio asintió aún algo avergonzado.

— ¿No te gusta, h'm? — Maldición ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso? Claro que si, me encantaba.

— ¡Yo le ayude a hacer el chocolate! — Dijo el Uchiha menor colgándose el hombro de Dei.

Antes de que pudiera responder Yahiko anunció algo.

— Bien, todos vamos a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Sasori. — Dijo este riendo.

— No, ¿Qué! — Exclame alterado. — ¡Ni se les ocurra!

— ¡Vamos todos… un… dos… tres! — Maldición, entonces comenzaron a cantar esa usual canción entre risas y aplausos.

…

La mayoría de nosotros ya se habían acostado y en la terraza solo quedábamos Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y yo tomando algo de vino.

— Entonces.., ¿Qué dicen ser ustedes? — Pregunto de nuevo el albino con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas levantando su copa casi vacía hacia Kisame y Itachi; estos suspiraron con pesadez.

— Son pareja, idiota. — Le dije ya harto de repasar el tema. — Igual que tú y Kakuzu.

— ¿Qué dices, idiota? ¡Yo no soy nada de ese maldito avaro!

— Si, claro como digas. — Dije tomando otro sorbo de vino tinto, las risas de la pareja se hicieron presentes, esto pareció molestar aún más a Hidan.

— Bueno…, por lo menos yo no me he enamorado de un "mocoso", como dices tú, abusador. — Sentí un tic en mi ojo derecho. - ¿O acaso vas a negar que te gusta la rubia? — Me calme un poco para no tirarlo por la terraza, había unos cuantos pisos hubiera sido divertido verlo caer para luego desplomarse contra la acera.

— Por favor Hidan, no esta mal tener una o dos copas de más ¿Sabes? — Comencé a hablar restándole importancia a aquel comentario. — Pero.., no deberías de decir tantas tonterías.

La risa del moreno -que acababa de entrar- retumbo en mis oídos.

— Vamos, Sasori. — Dijo su voz ronca y dejo escapar una bocanada de humo. — Se sincero contigo mismo, por una vez al menos.

Sentí algo de calor en mis mejillas, pero ¿Por qué?

— Tsk.., no sé de que están hablando. — Desvíe mi mirada hacia las luces de la ciudad, era una hermosa -y espeluznante- vista.

— Ni lo intenten, ni siquiera a mi me lo admitiría. — Dijo el azabache que lleno su copa y camino hasta donde yo estaba.

— No te burles, sabes que no creo en el amor. — Dije solo para que él ollera.

— Sabes que no puedes negarte el amor, si no ¿Por qué nos tienes a nosotros?

Tal vez tuviera razón, pero yo no era como él, yo no estaba enamorado del mocoso, era más como un sentimiento ¿Paternal? No, eso no era.., era una simple amistad.., maldición, no se parece a ninguno de los dos. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que yo nunca, nunca me enamoraría de nadie, iba contra mi mismo.

— Entonces admites que solo lo veo como un amigo. — Dije, victorioso dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, ya era tarde.

— Si te sientes bien con decirte eso. — Dijo el moreno justo cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación decidí no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema, podrían pensar lo que quisiesen, yo nunca me enamoraría, y mucho menos de un mocoso de catorce años. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación cuidadosamente para no despertar al susodicho, era muy tarde, y aún mas importante, era jueves, no es como si fuera un sábado o al menos viernes, mañana tendría que ir a la escuela. Deje el muñequito de chocolate que este me había regalado en la mesa dentro de su cajita y me dirigí al baño silenciosamente para tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

La ardiente lluvia llegaba a darme una tenue sensación de tranquilidad..., ¡Ja! Como si enamorarme de aquel pequeño pudiera ser posible, solo eran mamadas que decían los demás a causa del exceso de alcohol.

Me frote mis cabellos con un poco de shampoo y sobrecargue mi cabeza contra la pared dejando que aquella lluvia cayera directo a mi espalda y la espuma del jabón resbalaba por mi cuerpo para luego al fin llegar al piso e irse por la rejilla, los últimos días había comenzado a sentir mi cuerpo algo pesado.


	6. Un pequeño descuido

**¡Hola a todos! n_n**

****Kya~ **KakuHidan x3 **

**Ejem, ejem... Espero les guste el cap nwn**

**Dejen reviews por que no empiezo la conti ¬3¬ XD!**

**En serio ¬¬ jajaja :3**

**Matta~ne**

**=w=)/**

* * *

><p><span>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <span>

**Capitulo 6 - Un pequeño descuido**

_~Dicen que el destino tiene muy buen humor, me pregunto si me esta jugando una broma.~_

— ¡Vacacione~s! — Exclamó emocionado el rubio que entro a la habitación de golpe; sonreí para mis adentros.., me encontraba creando una nueva marioneta en mi escritorio ya que comenzaba a dolerme la vista por estar enfrente de la laptop todo el día.

— No hagas tanto escándalo, mocoso. — Gruñí sin despegar la vista de mi pasa tiempo, llegue a sentir como el rubio arrojo su mochila junto con gran parte de su uniforme a su cama.

— Frío, frío, frío… ¡Me voy a bañar! — Este desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño, un quedo suspiro escapo de mis labios y me levante de mi asiento dejando el "muñequito" -como les decía él- en la repisa, luego lo terminaría. Tome mi celular antes de olvidarlo, revise la ultima llamada que había recibido, no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Pronto comenzó a escucharse como la lluvia de la hirviente agua daba contra el mosaico del baño.

— Hey mocoso, luego del baño abrígate, vamos a salir. — Anuncie a este desde la puerta. — Te espero en la cocina. — Dicho eso me encamine hacia esta.

Conforme me iba acercando a la cocina las voces que salían de esta se hacían mas fuertes y claras, parecía que ciertos dos discutían por milésima vez en la semana.

— ¡Kakuzu! — Aunque mientras más escuchaba se me hacia más extraña aquella conversación entre estos ¿Desde cuando Hidan le decía por su nombre? Espíe por apenas una pequeña ranura que había entre el marco y la puerta a medio cerrar. — ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo!

— Hidan.., no te lo repetiré una vez más. — El moreno tenia acorralado contra la mesada al nombrado que lo miraba con un peculiar carmesí esparcido por todo su rostro algo alterado. — Te amo. — Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como si una maldición lo fuera y resonaron en mi mente, ahora el albino se encontraba mirando al piso sin saber que decir, no supe que seria peor; interrumpir la escena o quedarme a mirar, no creí que ninguna de las dos fuera una buena idea, pero supongo que opte por la segunda.

— Yo… — El menor no parecía saber si responder, trago saliva ruidosamente y su rostro se levanto bruscamente para ver a los verdosos ojos del moreno. — También te- — Aquella frase quedo inconclusa dado a que el moreno había juntado sus labios con los de este, no podía creer que estuviera presenciando tal escena, es cierto que yo mismo había dicho que estos dos se gustaban, pero nunca lo creí cierto. Al separarse y terminar aquel -a lo que yo llamaría- apasionado beso, estos se quedaron mirando entre ellos como si buscaran algo en los ojos del otro.

— ¡No me odien..! Solo quiero un poco de comida…

Itachi había entrado a la habitación como si nada y abierto el refrigerador, a lo que los otros se habían quedado tiesos mirando tal acción.

— Hey, Kakuzu ¿Me preparas un té a mi y a Saso? — Pregunto este levantando la vista desde los comestibles hacia el primer nombrado.

Abrí la puerta y entré restándole importancia a los otros dos.

— ¿Y Kisame? — Le pregunte con mi semblante indiferente mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

— Esta en una competencia, creo. — Me respondió él mientras tomaba unos dulces. — Esperamos el té con ansias. — Comento este mientras se sentaba en la mesa conmigo a lo que los otros dos reaccionaron.

— Le diré a Tobi que te lo haga, yo tengo algo que resolver. — Al fin dijo el moreno que salio de la habitación, nuestro albino amigo largo un suspiro, casi aliviado.

— Ehh.. Ummh.., Yo me iré a dar un baño. — Dijo este y se retiro tras el chef. Itachi y yo lo seguimos con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Tome un dulce y me lo mande a la boca.

— ¿También viste eso? — Le pregunte aún algo sorprendido, este me sonrío.

— Si, creo que aún me están odiando por dentro. — Contesto dejando escapar una corta risa, sonreí divertido.

— Creó que no tendremos té de todos modos. — Comente volviendo mi mirada a la puerta por donde habían escapado los otros dos.

— Supongo que yo lo aré. — Se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa.

— No te molestes, yo saldré con Deidara en un rato. — Dije recargando el peso de mi cabeza en mi muñeca derecha.

— ¿Enserio? ¿A dónde irán?

— Lo arrastrare a una tienda para comprarle ropa de invierno.

— ¡Cierto! Hoy por la mañana cuando se iba a la escuela temblaba de frío.

— Tsk.., lo note, pero creo que si no lo arrastro hasta allá nunca me dirá que necesita más ropa. — El azabache sonrío ha mis palabras, su buen humor comenzaba a asustarme, desde que volví a Akatsuki lo único que hacia era sonreír una y otra vez, supongo que tendría que ver con Kisame, aunque la verdad; no quería saber. — ¿A qué se debe esa expresión, Uchiha?

— Solo me preguntaba cuando lo aceptarías. — Lo miré con mero enojo y llegue a sentir como mis mejillas se tiñeron del color de mi cabello, esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que yo creía -aunque sabia perfectamente que lo decía por "eso"-.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto una voz ya conocida.., desvíe mi mirada hasta la puerta de donde esta provenía.

— De compras. — Respondió el azabache por mi, que pronto recibió una penetrante mirada de mi parte.

— ¿Tú… Tú también vas? — Tartamudeo el rubio señalando al otro algo alterado. Bueno, supongo que ellos dos no se llevaban del todo bien, por alguna razón la arrogancia del Uchiha crecía cuando el rubio estaba cerca lo cual lo molestaba, claro esta.

— ¿Tendrías algún problema con que lo hiciera?

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el rubio inflase sus cachetes y me mirara como si se tratase de un niño pequeño apunto de iniciar un berrinche.

— Maldición Itachi, no empiecen. — Proteste molesto mientras me paraba para luego volver mi mirada al menor que tenia sus mejillas ardiendo.

— Él empezó. — Acuso el aludido en mis palabras haciendo que me dieran ganas de revolearle el plato con dulces por la cabeza ¿Acaso tenia diez años?

Deidara ignoro por completo aquel comentario y se encamino a la heladera para sacar una jarra con jugo.

— Mocoso… ¿Nos vamos? — Aquella pregunta sonó más como una afirmación.

— H'm, espera que tomo un poco de jugo. — Me contesto el mientras se sacaba la chaqueta que tenia puesta y se sentaba a la mesa junto a Itachi sin protestar.

— Hey… ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto el azabache mientras le picaba con el dedo su cabeza -este se había recostado en la mesa mientras aún conservaba el agarre a la jarra-.

— H'mm… Ya voy… — Mascullo bocabajo.

— Apropósito, ¿Irán caminando? — Pregunto el azabache interesado, asentí. — Más les vale llevar un paraguas porque esta lloviendo a cantaros.

— Ah, ¿Si? — Pregunte asombrado, no tenia idea, este asintió, le eche una mirada al rubio que aún seguía en la misma posición. — De todas formas creo que no tiene muchas ganas de salir. — Al oír aquel comentario mío el rubio levanto la cara de la mesa y me miro aún sonrojado.

— Si quiero, h'm. — Dijo ahora intentando levantar su animo mientras se servia jugo volcando un poco fuera del vaso, a lo que este gruño molesto.

— ¿Por qué no van mañana? — Ante aquella sugerencia Deidara se levanto apresuradamente de la mesa.

— No, vamos ahora. — Insistió y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta -donde yo estaba-, pero al dar un paso en falso callo en mi pecho provocando que mis mejillas se tiñeran al igual que lo estaban las suyas.

— Hey idiota, ten más… — No pude terminar la frase al ver que este tenia los ojos entrecerrados. — Hey ¿Enserio estas bien? — Pregunte más que preocupado, pero este rápidamente se reincorporo y me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Perdón, Danna… Creo que tengo un poco de sueño, h'm. — Dijo acompañado de una risa nerviosa.

— Mejor vete a dormir…— Dije dejando escapar un suspiro. — Iremos mañana.

Este pareció no tener fuerzas para protestar y se encamino a nuestra habitación.

— ¿Crees qué este bien? — Me volví para ver al proveniente de esas palabras.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando te preocupas? — El azabache se encogió de hombros mientras aún fijaba su mirada en la puerta por donde había desaparecido Deidara, me volví hasta a esta.., ¿Estaría bien?

…

Vagas risas se llegaban a notar en conjunto con el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos, pequeñas conversaciones a cada esquina de la corta mesa, pero en cierta forma todo se veía tal lejano, mis pensamientos parecían gritarme que los analizase, pero simplemente los ignoraría hasta que mi cabeza estallara, entonces una voz llamo mi atención -más que ninguna otra- e hizo que mi cabeza rotara para cruzarse con la mirada del proveniente de esta.

— Danna.., ¿Pasa algo, h'm? — Palabras amables, parecían ser lo único que pudiese salir de aquellos labios, lo decía de una forma tan tranquilamente que provocaba que entrara alivio a mi cuerpo, asentí a lo que este me miro no del todo convencido y volvió su mirada a su plato -casi lleno, parecía no haber comido ni un bocado- escondiendo aquellas mejillas color carmesí.

— ¡No lo sé, con Sasori vimos cosas muy extrañas hoy en la tarde! — Aquella afirmación hizo que me sobresaltase y mirara al culpable, el azabache me sonreía divertido. — ¿Verdad, Sasori?

Sonreí intentando reincorporarme a la cena.

— Ni hablar Uchiha, espero no verlo muy seguido. — El albino a un lado del azabache se sonrojo de sobre manera.

— ¿Y ustedes que andaban husmeando! — Exclamo este desesperado. — ¡Jashin-sama los castigara por chismosos!

— ¡Que miedo, el religioso nos aventara una maldición! — Exclamo entre risas Itachi.

— ¡No te burles de Jashin-sama, maldito idiota! — El moreno a su izquierda suspiro con pesadez, -seguramente- debido al infantil comportamiento de sus compañeros.

— Vamos ustedes dos, cenemos en paz por una vez. — Reclamo el de cabellos anaranjados.

— Ni lo intentes, Yahiko.., Sabes como son. — Dijo el moreno echando por la ventana cualquier esperanza posible. — Ya olvidaron que la cena es para hablar de negocios. — Un par de risas se encendieron al escuchar tal comentario.

— Por cierto Sasori, me habías dicho que tenias algo importante que comentarnos cuando estuviésemos todos reunidos. — Recordó el de los ojos semejantes a rubíes desviando su atención de los berrinches que hacia el albino a su lado.

— Ah… Si, casi lo olvido…, tenemos pasajes para el lunes a Europa. — Dije sin más para luego meterme un bocado de la deleitosa comida que había preparado el moreno con ayuda de Tobi, pero pronto sentí el silencio y las miradas sobre mi, levante la vista de mi plato. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — Aquella pregunta me pareció demasiado estúpida como para salir de la boca del azabache.

— No, lo digo en broma, es que solo quería ver la cara de estúpidos que ponían… ¡Claro que lo digo enserio, idiota! — Suspire con pesadez y volví mi mirada a ellos para explicar lo mas pacientemente posible. — Lo que pasa es que harán una obra de teatro con uno de mis viejos trabajos -enserio muy viejo- y tengo que encontrarme con el director…, ya que estamos pensé que podríamos pasar navidad allá.

— ¡Genial, al fin tendremos unas vacaciones decentes! — Aquella exclamación por parte del religioso del grupo rompió la tensión haciendo que todos -o casi todos- dejaran escapar una melodiosa risa y pronto innumerables preguntas cayeron sobre mi, la mayoría siendo ignoradas por obviedad.

Al terminar la cena todos volvieron a sus dormitorios de muy buen humor por la noticia, algunos hablando de las actividades que podrían llegar a hacer, los lugares que podrían visitar, pero el único que no se emociono mucho con el tema fue Deidara, este parecía algo distante -a todos y todo- desde la tarde.

— Hey… ¿Seguro de que no te enfermaste o algo? — Pregunte desviando la mirada de mi libro para ver el rostro del rubio; sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas -a decir verdad, más de lo normal-, sus ojos estaban cristalizados como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto y una capa de sudor cubría su pacifico rostro. Con una mueca de disgusto, deje mi libro a un lado y me levante de la cama para acercarme a este que me miro algo asombrado, me senté en su cama y coloque la palma de mi mano sobre su frente.

— ¡Maldición, estas ardiendo! — Valla que tenia fiebre, retire mi mano de su frente y en forma inconsciente le acaricie la mejilla.

— No es nada, Danna… — Se dirigió a mi con una suave sonrisa, la verdad era que no parecía el de siempre, me maldije por no haberlo notado antes; aquella tranquila y tenue voz era debido a la fiebre.

— Acuéstate, iré por un paño frío. — Me levante de su cama algo apresurado para ir a la cocina.

Este no dijo una sola palabra y algo soñoliento se acostó, que idiota, esto debió haber pasado por no pedirme la ropa que necesitaba para abrigarse y ahora yo tendría que hacer de niñera toda la noche. Pronto volví a la habitación y le coloque el paño humedecido en la frente. Sus ojos estaban semiabiertos, apenas dejando ver aquellos hermosos orbes celestes, le corrí el cabello que aún tenia sobre el rostro y aprecie por unos minutos aquella obra de dios, pero pronto me vi interrumpido.

— Danna… — Musito este a lo que le sonreí inconscientemente. — Gracias. — Aquellas suaves palabras de alguna forma provocaban que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago.

— Tsk.., ya duérmete. — Gruñí, pero conservando una suave sonrisa en mi rostro, mire por la ventana al cielo iluminado por las estrellas; casi sintiendo que mi alma se escapaba…, _Maldición…, solo fue un pequeño descuido.., esto tenia que pasarme..._

…

Algo estaba golpeando mi cachete, era molesto… ¿Cuándo fue que me quede dormido? Abrí un poco los ojos adormilado.

— ¡Qué ra..? — Me levante de golpe en un impulso; chocando con la cabeza del proveniente de los golpecitos en mi cachete.

— Duele~

— Maldición ¿Dónde aprendiste a despertar así a la gente? — Le rete molesto mientras me sobaba la frente, valla que me había asustado ver su rostro tan cerca. El rubio me sonrío desprevenido, sentí el calor en mi rostro, gruñí. — Por dios… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele algo? — Pregunte preocupado recordando la posible razón de porque estaba dormido en la falda del rubio.

— La cabeza, h'm. — Me respondió este burlándose.

— Ja, ja, que gracioso. — Que se notase el sarcasmo en aquellas palabras.

— H'm… Era cierto lo que dijo Tsunade una vez... — Comento pensativo este logrando intrigarme.

— ¿Qué cosa dijo?

— Que eras un poco cabeza dura, h'm — Sentí como un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho.

— Mocoso... ¿Qué has dicho?

— Waah~ ¡Voy al baño! — El rubio desapareció de mi vista más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, suspire con cansancio, al parecer ya se le paso la fiebre. Me levante de la cama algo adormilado, estaba vestido asíque simplemente me encamine abajo para ir por el desayuno, el silencio me llamo la atención, mire mi reloj de muñeca ¿Las ocho de la mañana? Dudo que alguien este despierto a estas horas ademas de nosotros…, tal y como pensé; la cocina estaba vacía, después de todo era sábado y es imposible que alguien aparezca hasta las diez. Puse agua a calentar y hurgue en la alacena en busca de galletas, solo encontré las preferidas de Hidan ¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo Kakuzu hace las compras.., las deje en la mesa y saque jugo de la heladera. Pronto llegue a escuchar los pasos del rubio que venían hacia la cocina.

— ¿Ah? ¿No hay nadie? — Pregunto asombrado este.

— ¿No te fijaste que hora era al menos antes de despertarme? — Le pregunte haciéndole notar su desconsideración, este negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesada a un lado de la cocina donde yo preparaba mi café. — Son las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Enserio? — Asentí, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de carmesí. — ¡Perdón, es que no se me ocurrió fijarme! — Sonreí a tal disculpa.

— Como sea, ¿Y si mejor salimos a desayunar? — Propuse mientras apagaba la hornalla donde calentaba el agua.

— ¡Si~! — Antes de que pudiera decir algo más este desapareció de mi vista, me dirigí al baño de abajo para lavarme la cara, etc. Mejor si salíamos, de paso le compraría ropa de invierno así no se vuelve a enfermar.

— ¿Vamos? — Pregunto el rubio desde el marco de la puerta del baño, me seque la cara.

— Si, además vamos a comprarte ropa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Yo no te pedí nada! — Se defendió este.

— ¿Sabias que en Europa hace más frío que acá? No pienso hacer de enfermera de nuevo. — Dije arrastrándolo afuera.., _tal vez esto no sea tan malo._


	7. Londres

**OMJ! Mi no poder creerlo O.ó Termine el maldito capitulo.., la verdad ya me estaba frustrando por no poder terminarle ^^U Gomene.  
><strong>

**— ¡Maldita inútil! — Abre la puerta de la habitación que se golpea en forma brusca contra la pared provocando que caiga un cacho de cielo raso. — ¡Devuélveme mi jodido collar! — La señala con su enorme guadaña.**

**— ¡Nunca! — Rompe la ventana con una silla. — La próxima tardare menos, matta~ne OwO)/**

**— ¡Vuelve acá, maldita! — Salta por la ventana.**

**— Mhhp.. Cállense, tengo sueño, h'm.. — Se abraza más al pelirrojo y este mueve sus dedos hábilmente para cerrar la puerta de la habitación. — Reviews.., h'm..**

* * *

><p><span>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <span>

**Capitulo 7 - Londres**

Siempre me lo dijeron, la vida _siempre_ tiene sentido, naturalmente este se encuentra en una persona, o más que una, bueno.., a todas esas personas que lo dijeron, vengo a refregarles que nunca fue así conmigo, desde niño..; mis padres murieron mientras hacían un viaje de negocios, sus cuerpos nunca se encontraron ya que el avión se perdió en la inmensidad del mar, nunca fueron velados correctamente, tampoco tienen una verdadera tumba, aún me sigo preguntando si descansan en paz…

Si es que yo tenia una _razón_ eran ellos, bueno, ¿Qué mas desea uno a los cinco años? Luego de su muerte, mi abuela me crió, no creo que haya sido difícil, siempre me comporte, era uno de esos niños en el que cada madre -muy en el fondo- teme en que sus hijos se conviertan, un "mini-adulto-robot", siempre hacia lo que debía, cuando se debía, siempre había sido así…

Bueno hasta que conocí a estos idiotas… El solo ver a Kakuzu y Hidan discutir logra tranquilizar mi alma -y para de puntas mis nervios-, pero el vacío, es vacío y claro, uno lo siente, en el fondo…, esas personas tan preciadas para ellos…, su familia y digámoslo tengo veintiocho años y no tengo una familia "propia", tampoco deseo tenerla -o por lo menos hasta hace unas horas no me llamaba la atención-…, nunca tuve mi "razón" y aquí estoy ¡De pie! ¿Por qué no estoy rendido?

Buena pregunta.., supongo que es por que siempre me dio lastima.., no suelo ser de esas personas que le prestan mucha atención a los demás pero.., siempre pensé que el echo de morir, no ayudaría en nada, solo haría tristes a mis amigos…, y yo seguiría así de miserable.., ¿Acaso esa es mi razón?

— ¡Wooo~! — Voltee a ver por lo que el rubio se sorprendía. — ¡Mira Danna, mira! ¡Es enorme~! — Me sonreí, seguía sin entender por que estaba tan emocionado, solo se subiría a un avión, no es que fuese la gran cosa.

— ¡Vamos, mocoso! — Le grite haciéndolo caminar de nuevo, antes de perderlo por que siguiera estampillado contra la ventana como un niño.., bueno, supongo que lo era.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa maldita sonrisa…, comenzaba a molestarme, definitivamente, no me agradaba eso de curvar los labios cada vez que lo miraba.

— Ya voy~ — La bufanda color cielo del rubio estaba por todos lados, adonde fuese que mirara este me sonreía.

Siempre odie este mundo, siempre me quitaba todo lo que tenia.., por cierto mi abuela murió cuando tenia veintitrés años, me acababa de mudar con mis amigos y entonces enfermo y murió.., sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué no me rendí hace ya mucho..? Supongo que había algo más que la lastima por mis amigos.., algo muy en el fondo siempre me lo dijo; que esperara, que sea paciente.

Luego me internaron, después de dos años me dejaron ir.. Pero hasta hace unas horas me di cuenta de que mi destino, me jugo una buena broma.., una de esas de mal gusto, me pregunto si mientras esperaba él suponía que yo no envejecía.

— Hey ¿Por qué estas tan emocionado? — Tenia que preguntar.

— Es que… H'm.. — Tenia que hacerlo ¿No? Sonrojarse, digo.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Pain y Konan, saldrían en un vuelo mas tardío, por eso nos encontrábamos solo nosotros cuatro aquí, eran las cinco de la mañana, y el cielo aún estaba completamente oscuro, las blancas luces nos iluminaban, el aeropuerto siempre estaba lleno. Itachi estaba dormitando en la espalda de Kisame, estoy seguro que no tiene idea que vendríamos al aeropuerto, el nunca dejaría que lo cargaran de una forma tan vergonzosa, mucho menos frente a tantas personas, pero ya que, no iba a interrumpir la buena acción del peliazul hacia su novio por no despertarlo.., además sería divertido ver el rostro de este cuando lo hiciera.

— Es mi primer viaje, h'm… — Confeso el rubio. ¡Es cierto!, él no recuerda sus otros viajes u otra ciudad.

— Ya veras que lo pasaremos genial, Dei-chan. — Le sonrío el más alto a mi lado.

La llamada a nuestro vuelo retumbo en aquella amplia sala.

— Vamos.., no le temes a los aviones o alturas ¿Verdad? — Pregunte mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero pronto sentí como este se quedaba atrás.. Tenia que mencionarlo ¿Verdad? Seguramente les tiene miedo, maldición.

— ¿Lo dices enserio! — El tono de burla con una mezcla de emoción de este hizo que mi expresión de preocupación desapareciera. — ¡Mi sueño más grande es volar por los cielos, no pienso dormirme ni un minuto en todo el viaje! — Antes que pudiera darme cuenta este había pasado corriendo hasta la entrada donde pedían los boletos.., supongo que era mejor a tenerlo llorando todo el viaje, creo que hubiera optado por darle un golpe en la cabeza para desmayarlo, bueno si pudiera hacerlo.

…

Recién pasaban cuatro horas de viaje, suspire. Pose la palma de mi mano derecha en aquel pequeño lavado para ayudarme a volver a estar de pie ¿Cómo siquiera podía devolver algo? ¿Qué había comido? ¿Una o dos masitas saladas, un café? Maldición.

Tome aquel pequeño picaporte, revise por ultima vez en aquel lustrado espejo que no haya quedado ninguna mancha carmesí o algo por el estilo en mi rostro, me sonreí y salí en busca de mi asiento nuevamente, pero antes de llegar a este junte un vaso de agua y saque un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de mi saco; mire con indecisión aquellas pastillas rebosadas en un celeste espejado que bailaban al yo estar agitando el frasquito, saque dos y pronto bajaron por mi garganta junto con el agua.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la voz del moreno que había despertado hace unos minutos, asentí. Pase a tomar mi asiento entre el más alto del grupo -que ahora era el que se encontraba dormido; roncando por cierto- y el rubio.

Fruncí el ceño; aquellas puntadas en el abdomen, sin duda no eran nada agradables, acompañados de aquel molesto arder en la garganta -que provocaba intenciones de comer cualquier cosa que se me cruzara para sacar ese agrio gusto.., pero para mi extrañeza; no quería nada.-; acidez, definitivamente era de los síntomas que más odiaba, aunque el menos dañino.

Llegue a sentir como el rubio observaba mi gesto molesto, me pregunto si en algún momento se le dará por hablar.., como el mismo lo dijo; no se había dormido en todo lo que va del viaje, pero en estos últimos minutos de vez en cuando aparta un poco su mirada de la ventanilla y bosteza o deja ir largos suspiros, debe estar aburrido.

— ¿Danna? — Pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba su mirada sonrojado. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta había volteado hacia él mientras reflexionaba, voltee hacia el lado contrario intuitivamente. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte yo a ti. — Le conteste esquivando la respuesta que en realidad quería volviendo mi mirada lentamente hacia él.

— ¿H'm?

— Llevas como media hora suspirando y bostezando, ¿Tienes sueño o algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es que me estoy aburriendo. — Confeso con una torpe sonrisa.

— Supuse que te pasaría, son catorce horas de viaje ¿Sabes? — Suspire. — ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

Este negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— No quiero. — Dijo inflando sus cachetes en forma de berrinche, suspire agobiado.

— ¿Y que quieres hacer?

— Danna, ¿Te gusta la música? — Me pregunto mirando los auriculares -de mi I-Phone- que colgaban de mi cuello.

— ¿Quieres escuchar música? — Pregunte arqueando mis cejas mientras le ofrecía un auricular, lo acepto.

_My Heart is broken_ de _Evanecense _se hacia sonar para nosotros, el piano comenzaba a hipnotizarnos, en especial al rubio que poco a poco termino recostado sobre mi hombro, al rato pareció dormirse, contemple aquel ángel que dormía apaciblemente sobre mi, como si fuera el lugar mas seguro y cómodo del mundo, una sonrisa se dejo dibujar en mi expresión.

Pronto la amargura se vio presente en mis pensamientos, era sin duda una broma cruel, nunca lo obtendría, esto no era una novela de fantasía, yo no era el héroe, ni esta era mi princesa.

Acaricie aquellos lacios cabellos llegando a sentir un poco de aquella esencia que nunca tendría, mi amable sonrisa se había convertido en una amarga mueca, dolor, supongo que esta era una de las razones por la cual no me _interesaba _en el amor.., el miedo a no ser correspondido, no, no solo era aquel echo, no era como si viviésemos en una sociedad con cero prejuicios, en el mejor de los casos donde él aceptara el echo de que comenzaba… no, el echo de que lo había amado desde el primer momento en el que lo vi.., él tiene solo catorce años y por más que yo llegara a parecer más joven, seguiría teniendo veintiocho años.., y aún así, hay otro pequeñísimo detalle, ambos pertenecemos al sexo masculino… Pero olvídenlo, ese "mejor de los casos" nunca ocurriría.

Desvíe mis ojos del rubio para pasearlos por la hermosa vista que dejaba ver la ventana a la diestra de este; las nubes parecían acomodarse como suaves algodones blancos bajo nosotros y el cielo celeste, igual que los hermosos ojos de este; se extendía hasta donde tu vista podía llegar, cuando querías darte cuenta habías comenzado a observarlo nuevamente desde los "bordes".., suspire con melancolía, la música no ayudaba mucho, ahora _Beauty from Pain_ de_ Superchick _sonaba en los auriculares para ambos, que irónica letra que tenia esta, sonreí con amargura "Belleza del dolor", el solo hecho de pensar en aquello me recordaba a mi cuando era pequeño; mirando por la ventana de mi casa el pasar de las familias felices; mostrándome lo que no tenia, aquel pequeño intento de masoquismo..., Y creo que lamentablemente eso no se me ha quitado, había vuelto mi mirada al rubio que respiraba pausadamente aún dormido, mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, estaba siendo demasiado generoso ¿Cuándo me volví tan consciente de los pensamientos de los demás?

…

— Si, bueno, entonces nos veremos allá en.., ¿Dos horas? … Ajá, nos vemos. — Colgué, y guarde el celular en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón para al fin poder estirarme después de haber permanecido casi catorce horas sentado, mire hacia atrás para ver como iba todo, Kisame traía la mayor parte de las maletas, y Deidara e Itachi iban a su lado suplicándole que los dejaran ayudar más.

— ¿Y..? — Pregunto el Uchiha -que parecía haberse rendido con respecto al equipaje- al llegar hasta mi.

— ¿Ah? Nada.. — Respondí algo cansado entre un bostezo. — Dentro de un par de horas tengo que ir a un café…

— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? — Sugirió algo tímido el rubio a mi lado. — No dormiste en todo el viaje.

— Nah..,— Me encogí de hombros. — puedo aguantar hasta la noche. — Me volví al moreno. - ¿Sabes a que hora llega el vuelo de los otros?

Este se volteo a su pareja.

— Dijeron que su vuelo llegaría tres horas después del de nosotros. — Contesto aquel con una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus sanos y afilados dientes.

— No te preocupes, nosotros vendremos por ellos. — Dijo el moreno al ver mi expresión algo preocupada con respecto al horario, sonreí.

— Bien.., ¿Vamos al hotel? — Dije volviéndome al camino para salir de aquel aeropuerto.

Caminábamos por las ajetreadas calles de Londres; tan limpias y agradables como siempre.

— Ammh.., sabes como ir ¿Verdad? — Pregunto algo preocupado el moreno a mi lado.

— Si.., son diecisiete cuadras para allá y luego 6 para acá. — Le explique con ayuda de mis manos para calmarle y de paso que ya recordara el camino. Voltee a ver al rubio que para mi extrañeza no había echo ningún comentario al respecto (Él no era de los que les agradaba mucho la idea de caminar), pero este ahora se encontraba completamente hipnotizado por la vista.., bueno, a mi también me encanto el lugar cuando vine por primera vez -y me sigue encantando-, volteaba a ver cada edificio; cada detalle en su estructura no tenia un solo error, todo era muy fino y estaba bien cuidado... Al pasar por una de las plazas centrales, quedó hipnotizado por la enorme fuente de Eros -el dios primordial- que se encontraba en el medio de esta y tubo que detenerse a apreciarla.

Suspire con cansancio al ver que se quedaba atrás, aunque me sentía complacido al ver que este le agradaba, era mi "trabajo" que la pasara mejor que nunca.

— Es… — Balbuceo admirándola con ambos labios separados para dejar una expresión de asombro. — Hermosa..

Aquella escultura, por si no saben de Eros, era un niño con alas de ángel y en su mano llevaba un arco con flechas.

— Aquí en Londres se dice que si le arrojas una moneda a esta fuente pensando en la persona que más amas te concederá el amor verdadero. — Le comente desde atrás de él, este se volteo a verme al momento. — Claro que yo, no creo en esas tonterías. - Dije restandole importancia al "mito" para volverme con los demás, juraría haber escuchado el caer de una moneda en aquella fuente antes de que volviera a darme vuelta a mirar al rubio para que comenzara a caminar de nuevo, este me alcanzo.

— Danna. — Me llamo a mi lado.

— ¿Mhh? — Voltee a verlo. — Si, si, no me olvide de la promesa que te hice. — Le dije recordando claramente lo que me había pedido durante el viaje, este me miro algo asombrado, casi prenguntandose "¿Tan trasparente soy?" — Luego de ir a hablar con unos viejos compañeros, iremos ¿Si? — Una blanca sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¡Genial, h'm! — Salto de alegría el rubio y se echo a correr emocionado hacia el final del camino donde nos esperaban Kisame y Itachi. — ¡Vamos, mientras mas nos apuremos mejor! — Exclamo este viendo que ahora era yo el que quedaba atrás, me sonreí divertido, no era como si fuera a pasar mas rápido el tiempo por el hecho de que nosotros nos apuremos.

Los tres quedaron anonadados mirando aquel enorme y lujosos edificio, al moreno casi se le caen sus lentes de sol -no me pregunten para que rayos los tenia- y tubo que acomodárselos, regresando a su postura indiferente nuevamente.

— Kakuzu, nos matara…

Dos segundos después de aquel comentario de parte del rubio los cuatro rompimos en risas, valla que se había integrado al grupo, ya era como si todos se conocieran desde hace años y esos comentarios siempre se oían de parte de él o Hidan.

— Bueno, ya entremos.. — Dijo intentando calmarse el nadador. — Aunque… — Se volvió a mi antes de continuar su marcha hasta la puerta donde un botones nos miraba algo.., sorprendido. — ¿Estas seguro que es este?

Sonreí divertido a la expresión de este, realmente les gustaba la idea de quedarse en un lugar tan lujoso.., aunque comenzaba a preocuparme, tendría que atar a Hidan a una silla para que no rompiese nada y nos echen del lugar.

— Ajá.., sabes que a pesar de todo, él siempre a tenido clase… — Dije restándole importancia y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta que fue abierta por aquel "guardia" en un estrepitoso fracaso por mirarnos con respeto.

— Gracias, h'm.. — Escuche musitar al rubio que entro atrás de mi.

Sonreí y pose mis acaramelados ojos en el recepcionista que permanecía inquieto sin saber como reaccionar a la presencia de tan "especiales" inquilinos.

Aunque al escuchar mi apellido el hombre cambio de actitud por completo.  
>M<em>alditos hipócritas<em> pensé con el ceño fruncido. Tome las llaves de todas las habitaciones y ahora me volví al botones dejandole en claro que no lo necesitábamos para nada, podía ser algo grosero, pero no les pensaba ocultar que no me agradaban en lo mas mínimo.


	8. Casi feliz navidad

**¡OHAIO~! Aquí traigo el octavo capitulo Owó**

**¿Me tarde mucho? Gomen ^^U**

**Escuela, tareas, otros fics.., bueno, ahora mismo estoy algo hipnotizada por el nuevo fic que comencé (Bajo el mismo escenario) y también intento ayudar a Karu-sempai con el nuestro (You're not he) xDUU En fin.., no podía enfocarme en hacer esta jodida conti D: **

**¡Pero ya! ¡La termine~! :3 ¡Yay! ¡Al fin! :D**

**Bueno espero les guste el cap.., sin mas que decir me despido.., no olviden los comentarios! x3**

**Matta~ne**

* * *

><p><span>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <span>

**Capitulo 8 - Casi _feliz_ navidad.**

_~La sabiduría de uno no reside en su crecimiento físico, si no en el de su mente.~_

Deje mi celular sobre la mesa y recorrí con mis acaramelados ojos el café, no estaba, me volví al rubio que se había sacado sus guantes, no, mejor dicho "mitones" que me había echo comprarle y ahora se frotaba sus dedos que estaban rojos de frío.

— Te dije que necesitarías unos guantes normales, mocoso. — Le reproché sin mirarle, sentí como inflo sus mejillas en forma de — ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— ¡Si! Hay chocolates calientes aquí ¿Verdad? — Preguntó inocentemente lo cual hizo que una pequeña risa se escapara de mis labios -raro en mi-.

— ¿Tú que crees? — Pregunte divertido mientras recargaba mi mentón en la palma de mi mano, posando ambos ojos en él, claro como ya es de costumbre se sonrojo abruptamente.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto casi en un susurro.

Sentí como alguien se frenaba a nuestro lado, llegue a ver de reojo que solo era la mesera y suspire, Deidara poso sus ojos arriba de ella rápidamente, atento.

— ¿Qué les puedo servir? — Preguntó a su manera, sonreí de lado al notar la expresión del rubio, no había entendido nada.

— Tráeme un chocolate caliente con un trozo de algún postre que recomiendes y un café.

Esta solo asintió y se retiro.

Antes de que pudiera volverme al rubio nuevamente, algo provoco que un escalofrío subiera desde la cintura hasta mi nuca.

— ¡Sasori! — Exclamo con un extraño acento alguien por detrás de mí, sabia perfectamente quien era, llegue a ver como la mueca de asombro del rubio comenzaba a tornarse a una algo.., ¿Asqueada? No quise voltearme, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera meditarlo él, aquel hombre de largos cabellos negros con la piel más blanca que jamás he visto, se encontraba sobre mi, quise tomarme la sien agobiado, pero negocios son negocios.

— Te tardaste. — Le reprendí con una fría mirada, pronto llegue a notar como su leal sirviente de pelos grisáceos se paraba a su lado.

— Vamos, Saso, no seas tan frío. — Dijo apunto de sentarse a un lado de Deidara.

— Mocoso, ven y siéntate al lado mío. — Le ordene casi con miedo de que Orochimaru se lo comiera, bueno era posible.

— Wow~ No sabia que te gustaran los niños. — Comento mirando la rubia cabellera de Deidara mientras se cambiaba a mi lado con algo de nerviosismo y miedo, no lo culpo.

— No creo que estemos aquí para discutir ese tema. — Le corte siguiéndole con la mirada mientras este se sentaba junto con su mascota.

— Claro que no.., — Dijo juntando sus manos, sus largas uñas púrpuras parecía que lo traicionarían para rasguñarlo en cualquier momento. — Bueno, como ya sabes haré uso de tu vieja novela..., Kabuto la editara para hacerla una obra de teatro y luego la llevaremos acabo aquí en el teatro de Londres. — Explico rápidamente, el solo echo de ver como sus labios forman las palabras me causa repugnancia, y me veo obligado a desviar la vista a esos amarillentos y traicioneros ojos suyos.

— ¿Y para que exactamente me hiciste viajar hasta acá? — Pregunto de forma seca sin pestañar.

— Acá les dejo su pedido. — Dijo la mesera dejando mi café y el chocolate con una porción de torta de no sé que en la mesa.

— Sabes que tienes que firmar el papeleo. — Dice su acompañante subiendo una parva de papeles a la mesa.

— ¿Solo eso? — Pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras tomo el bolígrafo que me extiende para firmar rápidamente, no me agrada su presencia en lo mas mínimo y no tengo intención de disimularlo. — Listo ¿Solo fue para esto?

— Claro, ahora si nos disculpan.., — Comienzan a levantarse de la mesa casi satisfechos. — que disfruten de su estadía aquí en Londres.

— Tu paga ya esta depositada en el banco, nos vemos en otra ocasión señor Akasuna. — Termina de decir el más joven y se va tras su dueño, siento como el rubio a mi lado suelta un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Así nada más? — Pregunta algo sorprendido.

— Por lo visto… — Vuelvo mi mirada a la ventana y observo como aquellos dos se alejan sin más que decir. — Oye ¿Quieres ir? — Pregunto terminando mi café de un solo trago.

— ¿A don…? — Sus ojos se iluminan, sonrió satisfecho. — ¡Si, h'm!

— Cuando termines eso nos vamos. - Anuncié.

Se sonroja y vuelve su mirada al plato para comenzar a comer algo apresurado, pero sin olvidar el gusto, esta ansioso.

…

Las aún adoquinadas calles de Londres forman una linda atmósfera a nuestro alrededor, mientras nos olvidamos de el encuentro con el mismo diablo y su desgraciado perro nos encaminamos a disfrutar de algo que solo nosotros -de todo nuestro grupo de amigos- podríamos hacer. Hace frió, entonces me vuelvo al rubio que ahora lleva mis guantes mientras yo tengo las manos en mis bolsillos, esta sonrojado, nunca sabre si del frío o la pena, de todas formas se ve igual de adorable que siempre, me sonrío cuando llego a ver la entrada de nuestro destino, me vuelvo a él nuevamente y veo como le brillan los ojos, entonces siento como un calor llena mi interior y vuelvo a hacer aquella desagradable mueca, tal vez este sentimiento deje de pesar tanto por el momento, o al menos eso espero.

Al entrar al lugar lo recorro junto con él, intento no perderle entre medio de sus emociones, me gustaría poder observar lo que el admira tanto, pero tengo mi propia obra de arte preferida, la veo todos los días y aún así no resisto perderme ni un segundo , pues me hipnotiza, y cuando hace un comentario me desconcierto, le respondo como es de costumbre; algo seco, no parece desanimarle, nada párese hacerlo, poco a poco comienzo a envidiar su sonrisa, pero la mía se forma al verla, entonces lo olvido. Me río de mi mismo al pensar en besar sus labios, me siento como tonto al enamorarme de un niño tan pequeño y comienzo a creer en las palabras de Hidan, me niego con la cabeza lentamente y vuelvo a posar mi mirada sobre su sonrisa, no puedo evitar ese cosquilleo en el estomago, pero pronto una sensación de tristeza se apodera de mi ser, recuerdo el echo de que nunca lo tendré, se me encoje el corazón.

— ¡Danna! — Miles de pensamientos se vuelcan en mi mente y lo miro con suma atención, se sonroja. — ¿Vamos a la otra sala?

Asiento débilmente y le sigo, procuro no mostrarle una mueca deprimente, entonces pongo mi faceta inexpresiva, lo sigo, pero no puedo evitar que una suave sonrisa se deslice en mis labios al ver su alegría, me hace preguntas como si lo supiera todo, la ternura y alegría que me invade es indescriptible, le repito que no sé eso, que le pregunte a alguien más, odio decepcionarlo, pero entonces me dice que yo lo sé todo con una gran inocencia en sus ojos, una pequeña risa se escapa de mi ¿Cómo es que puedes sacarme eso con solo unas palabras? Pero la amargura aún esta presente y siento como aún me carcome por dentro, evito mirarle con recelo y le vuelvo a sonreír casi angustiado, es que no puedo evitarlo, una sonrisa divertida surca también sus labios, como si supiera en que estoy pensando y se divirtiera jugando con mi mente, aquel pensamiento desaparece, pues es un niño muy inocente, pronto aquellas cosquillas en el estomago se vuelven puntadas, me recuerdan a los días en el hospital, las nauseas comienzan a dominarme y le digo que iré al tocador, él me mira con suma atención, preocupado, lo cierto es que no tiene idea de lo que me sucede, le sonrío y le digo que no me tardo, como odio provocar esa mueca de tristeza en tu rostro.

Vuelvo con el estomago completamente vacío.

— Volvamos al hotel, recorrimos todas las galerías ya. — Me dices sonriendo, asiento débilmente, siento como mi cuerpo me pesa a cada paso que voy dando.

— ¿Te gusto? — Pregunte mientras bajamos las escaleras.

Me dedicas una sonrisa y asientes enérgicamente, te devuelvo la sonrisa, al fin terminamos de bajar esas escaleras.

Mientras caminamos charlamos un poco, sobre la ciudad, me preguntas si quiero dar un paseo luego entonces te digo si no quieres ir ahora, pero tu niegas gentilmente, sé que quieres hacerlo.

— Mejor vamos a descansar un poco. — Me sonríes con cariño, como si fuera tu maldito abuelo y en eso me entra amargura, no busco esos ojos, yo quiero ver tu lado egoísta y cumplirte todos tus caprichos, vuelvo a pasear mis acaramelados ojos por enzima de tu sonrisa, las ganas de plantar mis labios en ella sigue presente y siento el calor que recorre mi cuerpo, pero no puedo hacer nada, esta maldita sociedad, que porquería mas linda, entones me pregunto que opinión tienes del mundo, aunque eres muy pequeño, pero si me digo eso no estoy contra ellos, tengo que creer en tu mente.

— Deidara ¿Qué opinas de los prejuicios de esta sociedad? — Te pregunto cambiando mi semblante, me miras algo sorprendido preguntándote a que se deberá esa pregunta, pero de pronto tus facetas se relajan, dejas escapar un quedo suspiro, hasta me párese que has crecido, miras los adoquines mientras piensas con paciencia, no te saco la vista de enzima.

— Yo creo que.., el arte de uno consiste en ser quien es, liberando todo su ser; si no puedes ser tu mismo y hacer lo que te párese por pensar en lo que los demás van a decir al respecto, no eres digno del arte. — Tu semblante serio cambia tan pronto como termina tu frase, te volteas a mi con una blanca sonrisa. — ¿No cree eso, Danna?

Una suave sonrisa se pasea por mis labios, pero esta vez por intención propia, asiento lentamente, no puedo evitar que un cálido y reconfortante alivio recorra mis entrañas, no debiste haber dicho eso, puedo volver a ser egoísta.

…

Nos paseábamos por las tiendas como una gran y extraña familia, pequeñas conversaciones se formaban entre risas y algo despistados comentarios, solo faltaban dos días para navidad, comprábamos regalos entre otros, les agradaba la idea de pasar navidad en Londres, armaríamos el árbol en la habitación mas grande -que era la mía y de Deidara-, Hidan por otro lado, resignado había aceptado festejar con nosotros, pues él pertenece a una extraña religión -que no recuerdo como diablos se llama- donde no festejan navidad, nosotros a decir verdad no creemos en nada en especial, es solo que nos gusta festejar lo que sea.

— Bueno, nosotros nos iremos a comprar un par de cosas por este lado. — Anunció el más alto del grupo que se llevo también a Itachi.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir! — Fueron seguidos por Tobi.

— Si, nosotros también tenemos que hacer un par de mandados. — Confesó la chica del grupo y arrastrando a Yahiko junto con Nagato, desaparecieron.

— Nosotros nos volvemos al hotel, ya tengo hambre. — Dijo el azabache tomando del brazo al religioso.

— ¿Y por que tengo que ir yo también! — Reclamó este.

— ¡Porque yo digo!

— ¡Por Jashin-samma, mejor vamos a un café o algo, queda mas cerca! — Suplicó el albino.

— ¿Estas loco! — Exclamó horrorizado el mayor de los dos. — ¿Tienes idea de cuanto te cobraran por un mierda café! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! — Y dicho eso también se esfumaron, haciendo que Deidara riera al ver como estos se "esfumaban" mientras Kakuzu arrastraba por las calles a Hidan que lo maldecía hasta el cansancio.

— Bueno.., ¿Vamos a comprarle los regalos a los demás idiotas que faltan? — Le sugerí al rubio a mi lado que río despreocupadamente de nuevo, luego asintió — Bien.., solo nos falta un regalo para Kakuzu y otro para Hidan ¿Verdad?

— Si, h'm.., — Dijo aún mirando a los aludidos, se volvió algo pensativo hacía mi. — ¿Qué les compramos?

— No tengo idea. — Confesé mientras paseaba mi mirada por la vidriera de una tienda. — ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

— Eh.., esta bien, h'm. — Aceptó con una sonrisa divertida. — Pero luego si vamos a comprarles sus regalos.

— Si, si, vamos, entremos a aquel café. — Dije señalando a un discreto café que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle.

Caminamos hasta este, al entrar una humilde mujer nos atendió y le pedimos el mismo café y chocolate de siempre.

— ¿Qué haremos para navidad? — Preguntó mientras revolvía los restos del chocolate que no se habían alcanzado a derretir en su alto vaso ahora casi vacio.

Vacilé, no lo había pensado, es cierto que por la noche habíamos decidido entregarnos los regalos en nuestra habitación, supongo que cenaríamos todos juntos antes de eso.

— Creo que cenaremos y luego iremos a nuestra habitación a abrir los regalos, tú sabes. — Dije soltando mi tasa vacía sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana que hacia juego con esta. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Por nada en especial.., h'm. — Musitó sonrojándose un poco. — Solo me preguntaba que tendrían planeado.

— Que _tenemos_ planeado, estas incluido. — Le corregí mirando fijamente aquellos hermosos orbes celestes.

— ¿Y para año nuevo? — Preguntó casi ansioso, aún sonrojado.

— Ummh.., Konan dijo que iría con Yahiko y Nagato a ver no sé que.., Kisame va a salir con Itachi.., y creo que Hidan y Kakuzu harán lo mismo... ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? — Hasta ese momento llegaba a reparar que estaría solo con él en año nuevo.

— No sé.., ¿Salimos a comer? — Pregunto algo tímido, le sonreí.

— Esta bien.., ¿Quieres algo más? — Le pregunte volviendo mi vista al reloj de mi muñeca.

— No, ¿Ya nos vamos, h'm?

— Si.., compremos lo que falta y volvamos, hace mucho frío ya. — Dije llamando a la chica para pagarle, que quedo muy agradecida debido a que le dije que se quedara con el cambio, al volvernos a las frías calles de Londres sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y comencé a toser un poco, aunque no fuera por el frío.

— ¿Danna? — La preocupada voz del rubio llamo mi atención y me volví hacia el intentando sonreír.

— No es nada, no te preocupes. — Intente calmarle, pero me miraba atónito, entonces un pensamiento golpeo mi cabeza y me pase la manga de mi campera por la boca, efectivamente, era sangre. — Yo…

— ¿Qué tienes?

…

Las risas llenaban el lugar, algunas algo ebrias y otras no tanto, las inocentes como la del rubio y las algo -bastante- ya podridas como la del albino, esperábamos que se hicieran las doce para abrir los regalos -que por cierto, eran muchos- mientras tomábamos algo de sidra.

— ¡Hidan! — Exclamó la voz sobre protectora de la peliazul.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres! — Le respondió en forma brusca el aludido.

— ¡No le des alcohol a Dei-chan! — Exclama molesta.

— Solo es un poco de sidra. — Le calma el pelinaranja a su derecha. — Ya déjalo.

Ella vuelve sus ojos a mi rubio que la mira suplicante.

— Oh.., esta bien. — Dice resignada. Y Hidan le sirve entre risas.

— ¿Tú quieres, pinocho?

— ¿Ah? No yo creo que dejare de tomar por un rato. — Le dije sin intentar llamar la atención, no es como si me sintiera tan bien.

— ¡Vamos, anímate! — Exclama este mientras me apunta con la botella de sidra, lo miro vacilante.

— Bueno, supongo que no me hará daño otra copa.

— ¡Atención, son las doce! — Exclamó justo a tiempo el líder del grupo, el sonido del tintinear de las copas resuena en mi mente y siento que me mareo un poco, un largo trago baja con mi ardiente garganta mientras festejamos. — ¡Bien, los abriremos de menor a mayor! — Ordena él al ver como Hidan comenzaba a abalanzarse sobre los regalos, sonrío.

— ¡Bien, este es nuestro regalo para Dei-chan! — Dice a voz alegre el de cabellos azul metal mientras le entrega en sus manos una pequeña caja con hoyos alrededor.

— ¿Ah? — Deidara esta sonrojado y sorprendido, la abre cuidadosamente dejando ver como una enorme y hermosa sonrisa se forma en sus rostro y unas pequeñas orejitas negras salen de la caja. — ¡Un neko!

Me sonrío al ver su expresión de felicidad mientras toma el -tengo que admitir- lindo gatito negro en sus brazos, lo envidio unos instantes, entonces decido acercarme con mi regalo que por supuesto, no es un animal, creo que es algo que apreciara mucho.

— Toma. — Le digo en forma seca mientras le extiendo una caja forrada en papel rojizo con una cinta color blanca que forma un moño por enzima adornándole elegantemente, el me sonríe, susurra un apenas audible "gracias" y la toma, sus ojos le brillan mientras observa la caja de lo que es.

— ¡Una cámara digital! — Exclama con alegría.

— Espero que te sirva para no olvidarnos nunca a nosotros. — Le digo dejando surcar en mis labios una suave sonrisa, me sonríe igual con los ojos humedecidos de emoción.

— Nunca los olvidaría. — Confiesa con una honesta sonrisa aún expresada en sus labios, rápidamente la saca de su empaque para prenderla. — ¿Puedo sacarme una foto contigo?

Aquella sonrisa me enternece el corazón, asiento suavemente dejando que se acerque a mi, el Uchiha toma la cámara y entre maldiciones intentando adivinar como funciona la "cosa", siento como el flash nos ilumina, en la imagen el rubio esta abrazándose a mi algo sonrojado, yo tengo una suave sonrisa y mis ojos color néctar están algo brillosos, los ojos del rubio son como dos trozos de cielo, sus pupilas están fijadas en mi, un alivio recorre mi cuerpo junto con gran alegría.

— ¡Nieve! — Exclama el menor al levantar la vista desde la pantalla de la cámara hasta el marco de la ventana donde el gato estaba parado, mirando hacia afuera.

Pero de pronto la felicidad y el alivio me abandona, una puntada amenaza en mi vientre y desparezco de enfrente de todos, las horribles arcadas resuenan en la habitación, me maldigo varías veces, intento levantarme con ayuda del lavado pero tras un par pasos mal dados caigo chocando mi espalda con el vide, siento el arder expandirse por mi estomago mientras todo se me hace algo borroso, unas cuantas gotas carmesí resbalan por mi barbilla hasta caer finalmente en mi camisa blanca, sonrío con amargura mientras llego a notar como abren la puerta del baño conmocionados, maldición, no quise arruinarte la navidad, pensé mientras mis desorbitados ojos se paseaban por tu rostro que mostraba una preocupante expresión, más de lo que debería estar, gracias a lo que te había contado hace un par de días.

.

.

.


	9. Es que, eres tú

**Konbawa~ Si.., termine el cap.., ¡Es un milagro! Gracias Jashin-sama TTwTT**

**Espero les guste~ ¡Mi haberme esforzado a montones! No olviden los malditos comentarios D:**

**Yo los quiero =w=**

**Nos veremos pronto, ¡Juro por mi misma que actualizare pronto! Si no nunca más me pongo a escribir un jodido Sasodei con tantas complicaciones que los hagan tan infelices xD Aunque intento recompensarlo un poco, me encanta hacerlos sufrir =w=**

**Ya, ya.., Ja~ne owó**

**P.D. Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews xDD!**

* * *

><p><span>Cuan hermoso es el mundo <span>

**Capitulo 9 - Es que.., eres tú**

_~Y si uno no se arriesga con la persona que ama ¿Con quien lo hará?~_

Sentía como los parpados me pesaban, aún no terminaba de recobrar mi sentido de razón, pero pronto me percate de que mi respiración se acoplaba a la de alguien más, _alguien_ que estaba acostado por enzima de mi estomago vacío y no sentí nada -por lo menos no desagradable-, era cálido..., aún quería seguir durmiendo, pero algo me dijo que ya era hora de que abriera mis ojos y le hiciera caso al mundo de nuevo, sentía que no había dormido en días, uno de mis ojos se prestó a abrirse con algo de soñolencia dejando apenas ver aquel orbe color miel paseándose por la habitación, aunque no llego muy lejos -se detuvo en lo primero que vio-, una suave sonrisa surcó mis labios. Aún con pesadez levanté mi mano hasta ti, mis dedos se entrelazaron con tu rubio y lacio cabello haciendo que sienta una especie de satisfacción llenar mi cuerpo, ahora con ambos ojos abiertos, recorrí aquel impasible rostro tuyo.

Gemí por lo bajo -intente ahogar aquel sonido de dolor lo más posible en mi garganta- mientras siquiera intentaba sentarme con ayuda de mi brazo derecho -no pensaba quitar la otra mano de aquellos hermosos cabellos-, pero _tú _-y te maldigo por haberlo echo- echaste un pequeño bufido y te acomodaste aún más entre tus brazos y mi abdomen, no pude hacer más, no quería despertarte y mucho menos molestarte. Sin siquiera poder sacar la vista de tu rostro me dedique -rendido- a recorrer aquellas hermosas facetas en las que alguna vez había reparado tanto.., si, en el hospital es que fue.., un medio escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, después de lo que había pasado _ayer_ seguramente ahí volvería, si, Itachi me mataría junto con los demás.

Alcé mi mirada a la puerta en un reflejo por el sonido de los pasos y la charla hacia la habitación, solo entonces se me ocurrió -terminar de- recorrerla con la mirada, aún estábamos en el hotel, bueno, no creí que fueran capases de llevarme a otro lugar aquí en Londres, simplemente me dejaron sobre mi cama y ya. Sentí como el picaporte llegaba a girarse, de esa forma tan lenta y sigilosa, pude deducir rápidamente que se trataba del Uchiha mayor, no me molesté siquiera en voltear hasta su rostro, podía llegar a sentir la mirada inquisitiva que me estaba echando mientras acariciaba tu cabeza aún sobre mi.

—Asíque despertaste… — Dijo con un aparente tono aliviado.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Dormí mucho acaso? — Pregunté mientras al fin me desidia por volver mis ojos hacia él.

El moreno guardó silencio unos segundos como si reparara en algo que recordó.

—Dime tú, ¿Sigues cansado? — El tono de este me hizo tener la pequeña sensación de que tenia que responder que no.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mejor así.., porque ya es veintisiete de diciembre, Sasori.

Lo mire incrédulo ¿Acaso lo decía en broma? Este volvió aquellos rubís que eran sus ojos hasta la mesa de luz donde descansaba mi celular, -con suma incomodidad- levante mi brazo derecho y lo estiré hasta la mesa de luz a mi izquierda, sentí como aquel sonreía de manera burlona al notar que no sacaba ni de broma mi mano de ti. Lo repasé; aquel cuadrado formato de reloj digital; _veintisiete, barra, doce_. Volví mi vista hacia él algo aturdida_._

—Te traeré algo de comer. — Dijo y de pronto salió de la habitación, mis labios no llegaron a moverse para negarme a aquello y ahora pasee mi mirada por enzima de ti por milésima vez en menos de media hora, creo que me estas enfermando.

Emitiste un quedo suspiro y tu cuerpo se tenso, poco a poco abriste tus ojos, me dirigiste una mirada entre soñolienta y entristecida, claro esto cambio cuando llagaste a caer en la cuenta de que te sonreía, sonrojado en sobre manera te sentaste recto de un salto, tu profunda mirada se posaba en mis ojos en seco, llegue a notar como los labios te temblaron y no supiste que decir por un momento.

—¿Ehh.., estás bien? — Preguntó un hilo de voz desde tu garganta, habías vuelto tu mirada con tristeza a las sabanas ocre de mi cama.

Te mire con mera curiosidad mientras apreciaba tu belleza, pero algo faltaba en tu rostro; tu sonrisa. Pronto tu inquisitiva mirada se volvió sobre mi, sonreí; había olvidado responderte.

—Si. — Mentí intentando tranquilizarte, fue entonces cuando me sonreíste y volví a sentirme _casi _completo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo, h'm? — Preguntaste atentamente. — ¿Agua? ¿Comida?

—¿Ah? No.. — Dije entre un suspiro aliviado mientras me enderezaba en la cama.

Sin que siquiera yo supiera porque volviste tus celestinos y enormes orbes a tus pies, mi mirada intento llegar a donde la tuya, pero se corrió a la puerta en un reflejo al oír movimiento venir de esta.

Un olor que -increíblemente- me resultaba más que repugnante llego a mis fosas nasales, llegue a notar como te volvías a enderezar con aquella bola de pelos negra que te había regalado el mismo que se acercaba ahora a nosotros., también note la mueca de disgusto que llegaste a hacer, hasta que el Uchiha te fulmino con la mirada.

Levanté una ceja con claro desprecio al ver que aquella mesita venía solo y exclusivamente para mi, me quedé mirando como unas verduras que no tengo idea cuales eran -y no quería averiguarlo tampoco- flotaban en una sopa verdosa, -que a decir verdad- parecía sacada de la alcantarilla, para sumarle a ello, el vapor de esta chocaba contra mi rostro..., seguí paseando mi mirada por aquella bandeja que además parecía contener un pan negro y un poco de arroz, me volví al moreno.

—¿Qué es _esto_? — Le pregunté con repulsa.

—Son vegetales ¿Los recuerdas? Digo.., tu dieta.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿De donde había sacado eso de mi dieta? No es como si fuera mentira, tengo una que me dieron hace mucho tiempo, pero esta en mi billetera -o al menos ahí la deje-, note como tu mirada celestina se clavaba en mi ceño fruncido.

—Deidara ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento? — Te pedí intentando sonar amable.

—Eh.., si. — Dejaste tu gato en el piso y entonces te encaminaste a la puerta. — Iré con Tobi, h'm.

Se escucho el chocar de la puerta con el marco de esta, y después fue todo silencio, comencé a comer arroz, pensando que hacia ya varios días que no comía nada y que aunque no tuviera hambre, tenia que hacerlo, me volví a mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Enserio quieres obligarme a comer esto? — Una sonrisa sádica se formo en mi rostro después de esa pregunta, entonces formule otra. —¿No crees que lo devolvería más rápido?

Él moreno arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuánto crees que vivirás comiendo lo que comemos habitualmente? — Habló él seriamente, como odió cuando se pone de esa forma tan fría y aburrida, hasta muchas veces llega a parecerme algo arrogante. —Casi todo te prohibieron y tú comes como si nada, y encima lo que se te de la gana. — Me regañó.

No dije nada mientras miraba mi arroz algo perdido, no creí que duraría mucho.

—Entonces.., ¿Nos harás el enorme favor de seguir tú dieta?

Apenas levanté la vista, Itachi me miraba preocupado parecía algo dolido.

—Tsk.., esta bien.., — Dije rendido entre un suspiro. —Pero quiero que intentes evitar estas cosas. — Pedí señalando la sopa.

Una débil pero melodiosa risa se oyó salir de si, sonreí, si había algo que siempre me hacía sentir seguro era la risa de Itachi, era tan tranquila y relajante, era de las pocas cosas que podían llegar a darte paz en este mundo.

…

Los rayos de luz del crepúsculo de la tarde se filtran entre la tela de las cortinas llenando nuestra habitación de un hermoso resplandor naranja, hace un poco de frío y se siente relajador. El constante tic-taqueo del reloj no deja que caigamos en el silencio, la tarde esta por terminar, sonrío inconscientemente al ver el reflejo de mi rostro en el verde té que te tomaste la molestia de prepararme, la verdad es que me da lastima tomarlo, llega a temblar un poco -gracias a mi mal pulso-, de pronto repaso estos últimos días, mi atención se ve volcada a ti en un reflejo, ni cuenta te has dado, pues estas formando una figura de arcilla en silencio, pareces más tranquilo que lo normal hace días, como si algo te hubiera echo madurar de repente, aunque cuando miro a tus ojos se que eres el mismo.., tan débil, ingenuo, demasiado inocente para existir en este mundo, y de pronto se me ocurre que eres hermoso, lo más bello que he visto.., me golpeo mentalmente por sonar tan cursi -incluso en mis pensamientos, no quiero imaginarme si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta-, siento que he cambiado demasiado, que _me has cambiado demasiado_.., aunque nadie dijo que no me agradara, se siente cálido, se siente _bien_, de pronto giras a verme, te sonrojas al darte cuenta de que te he observado todo el tiempo, _¡Por Dios!, me torturas, deja de hacer eso por favor_. Y sigo observando como buscas tus palabras en el blanco de la arcilla.

—Danna.. — Escuchar aquella tenue voz llamarme; es como un sueño, tus ojos, donde puedo ver el cielo, me miran ansiosos, expectantes. Emití un sonido, para que prosiguieras, me sonríes y entonces, con un débil rojizo en tus mejillas, te vuelves a la escultura en tus manos. —¿Crees que aún podamos salir para año nuevo? — El tono de preocupación en tu pregunta hizo que se me encogiera el corazón.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No me creas tan débil.., claro que podremos ir. — Te respondí dejando formar una sonrisa en mis labios al final de mis palabras, vuelves a sonreír y nuevamente caemos a ese -casi- silencio, ninguno habla, pero pueden escucharse los pasos en las habitaciones de al lado, conversaciones lejanas, el susurro de los árboles desnudos del patio -si, puedo escucharlos por mas que estén diez pisos mas abajo-, entonces una idea golpea mi mente, pareciera que no quisiera apartarse de esta, inconscientemente mido los centímetros a los que esta tu cuerpo del mío, noto como tus manos ya no se mueven sobre la arcilla, están completamente quietas _¿Qué piensas? _Tus hermosos ojos se vuelven a mi, tú no hablas, pero siento que ellos si. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta mi mano acaricia tus cabellos, me sonríes tímidamente, quiero acercarte más a mi.

—Danna, yo… — No había pensado que comenzarías a hablar, ¡Es que mi reflejos son tan malos! Ya están algo gastados, y lo peor es que no siento haberte callado, es que solo puedo concentrarme en una cosa a la vez y ahora mismo pienso que desearía tener cámaras para ver como se ve tu rostro en este momento, yo lo siento tan cálido y suave, pero supongo que estás sorprendido, me pregunto si me estarás aborreciendo, no pienso disculparme, ya no lo soportaba, no quiero forzarte a profundizar esto, además solo eres un niño, ahora que lo pienso, ¡Maldita sea mi mente! ¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan impulsivo? Tus ojos son como dos grandes platos, recorres mi rostro en busca de una respuesta a alguna de las preguntas que se forman en tu interior.

—Dei.., yo.. — _¿… Qué? _Ahora mi rostro es el sorprendido, tus ojos parecen cerrarse con fuerza, mientras tus finos labios intentan estrujar lo elegante de los míos, siento que son mas suaves que la vez anterior, curvo una sonrisa y mis parpados se dejan cerrar ¿Es que acaso es un sueño? Tus labios se entrelazan con los míos tímidamente, casi pidiendo que no los lastime, tranquilo, no voy a morderte, siento como algo calló al piso -como si mi importara de que se trata-, supongo que fue una fortuna el que estuvieras sentado a un lado de mi cama en este momento, mi mano que ya se había paseado por tus cabellos para acercarte a mi anteriormente; ahora acaricia tu mejilla, puedo sentir como tus brazos se enredan detrás de mi nuca tímidamente. Es que.., es demasiado para que este en la realidad, y desearía que nunca terminara, tenerte así para siempre es lo único que necesito en mi vida, y entonces siento como todo tu ser esta temblando por dentro, mostrándolo solo en tus manos, si pudiera hacer un gesto de ternura lo haría, pero estoy perdido en el sabor de tu saliva y _es que_ es tan dulce como me la había imaginado, el aíre me falta y estoy seguro que a ti también puedo notarlo por como aflojas el agarre de tus brazos tras mi cuello, de a poco nos separamos, tus ojos estiran sus parpados lentamente después de los míos, me miras avergonzado, yo me pierdo en la inmensidad de tus ojos y la intensidad de su tono.

…

—¿¡Qué! — Mi voz retumbo en aquel inmenso baño. —¿¡Cómo que la vieja se fue de vaca…! Vacaciones. - Mi voz se ahogo en aquella ultima palabra, sentí como si de mi estomago se estrujara y algo_ más_ subió por mi garganta, hice un enorme esfuerzo por tragármelo mientras aún estaba de rodillas frente a aquel aparato que estaba echo un gran desastre gracias a mis arcadas, etc, pero un poco se escapo entre mis labios obligándome a alejar mi celular de mi oreja un poco. Tome un poco de papel higiénico con mi mano libre y la pase por mis labios, bajando a mi barbilla. —Necesito hablar con ella, déme su celular, es mi medica de cabecera ¡No puede abandonarme así como así! — Espere unos segundos mientras mi rostro se pintaba de desesperación, que mierda estaba diciendo aquella idiota ¡No, no quiero hablar con su jodida alumna a la que dejo a cargo! —Hola, habla Akasuna Sasori, si.., por favor espere un segundo. — Dije casi con un tic en mi ojo al momento de dejar mi celular apoyado en el borde de la bañera y esta vez dejar salir todo lo que había llegado a mi garganta. —Listo, ¿Decía usted? — No me pregunten con que fuerza deje salir aquella risa amarga al escuchar tan estúpida pregunta -supongo que no pude evitarlo- "¿Usted se encuentra bien?" ¿Te parece que estoy bien maldita retrasada! —Si lo estuviera no la estaría contactando ¿No cree? — ¡Vaya que iba a golpearla cuando la viera! ¿Acaso es razonable que un hombre te llame a las cinco de la madrugada el uno de enero sin tener una razón relativamente delicada? —En estos momentos me encuentro en Europa.., ajá, bien, avisare al aeropuerto y la llamaré de nuevo cuando este allí… Si, muchas gracias, adiós. — Al cortar la llamada dejé escapar un quedo suspiro, dejé el celular casi sin energías y -sin que me importara que estuviera llena de vomito y sangre- apoyé mi sien en la tapa del escusado sintiéndome morir. No se cuanto tiempo me pase en esa posición, cinco minutos, tal vez más, al rato me decidí a ponerme frente al lavado, limpie mi rostro y mis dientes lo más que pude, moje un poco mis cabellos -si me bañaba sentía que me desmayaría en el acto- y cerrando los parpados con algo de alivio dejé otro largo suspiro, me volví al escusado, _lo limpiaré luego_, fue lo primero que pensé, pero la idea de que_ tú_ lo encontraras así hacía que mi estomago volviera a revolverse, cuando termine de limpiar todo me volví a agarrar mi celular, recargado en la pared, me dedique a marcar el numero del aeropuerto, pero antes de que pudiera llamar sentí como _alguien_ tocaba la puerta débilmente, sonreí para mis adentros -no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para expresarlo en mi rostro-.

—¿Danna… estás bien? — Iba a contestarte, pero parecía lo más cansador y difícil del mundo y no por la pregunta, si no por el simple echo de que tenia que despegar mis labios para hacerlo. La puerta se abrió lentamente. —Permiso…

Tus hermosos ojos rápidamente encontraron el color miel de los míos, sonreí débilmente al ver como te inclinabas sobre mi.

—Estoy bien.., Dei… — Te dije con mi tono algo débil y árido, tosí un poco en un intento por aclarar mi garganta antes de que intentaras sonreírme tú a mi. —Tengo que llamar al aeropuerto. — Recordé en voz alta mientras recobraba el tono de mi voz, pude notar de reojo como cambio tu expresión mientras me volvía a mi celular. —Tengo que volver para hacer unos exámenes. — Te aclaré antes de que pudieras preguntar, tu boca se abrió para decir algo y volvió a cerrarse, ubique mi celular a un lado de mi oreja.

—Yo también quiero ir. — Tus palabras se perdieron en mi mente unos segundos, sonreí a tu mueca de firmeza y asentí quedamente mientras intentaba prestar atención al echo de que me hablaban del otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.


	10. Valor y Duda

Cuan hermoso es el mundo 

**Capitulo 10 - Valor y Duda**

_~Y al final, si no puedo cumplir todos tus deseos, todas mis promesas ¿Terminaras odiándome?~_

Suspiré agotado, había sido una suerte que hubiera dos lugares disponibles en primera clase para viajar a Japón a las seis de la mañana, apoyé mi codo en el marco de la ventanilla a mi derecha y recargué mi rostro en mi muñeca, no es como si me interesara, pero es imposible no sentir las miradas inquisidoras a nuestro alrededor, tú estas durmiendo en mi falda y gracias a dios ni te enteras, dudo que lo hicieras por más que estuvieras despierto. Por lo visto nadie puede relacionarnos como familia, _es que somos tan parecidos, _que se note el sarcasmo en esa ultima afirmación.., la parte de amigos la dudan y terminan tirándose más por la idea de que somos del otro lado de la acera, o por lo menos yo, bueno, deben creerme un pedófilo por tener un niño de la mitad de mi edad sobre mi falda.

Mis ojos se cierran en un intento por olvidar mi alrededor, lo único que quiero sentir es tu respiración que me resulta más que tranquilizadora, _Yo creo que.., el arte de uno consiste en ser quien es, liberando todo su ser; si no puedes ser tu mismo y hacer lo que te párese por pensar en lo que los demás van a decir al respecto, no eres digno del arte. ¿No cree eso, Danna? _Sonreí al escuchar retumbar esas palabras en mi mente, tienes un extraño poder para sacarme una sonrisa en forma tan natural. Volví a abrir mis ojos, el cielo ya se había aclarado, me volví a ti que seguías durmiendo impasible, sentía como aquella suave sonrisa no desaparecía de mi rostro mientras te corría los pelos del rostro perdiéndome en tu belleza nuevamente.

Como si de un frasco se tratara, no, mejor un balde, desparramé todos mis problemas en mi mente; cuando llegase a Ikebukuro caería en el hospital para que me hagan mil y un preguntas, sin contar todos los molestos exámenes me harían, para luego decirme que moriré en un mes.., no es que sea negativo, solo supongo que no me queda mucho con esta maldita porquería.., y de pronto otro pequeño problemita callo en mi mente, estaré solo contigo en todo Akatsuki, si me internan de nuevo ¿Qué rayos haré contigo? Debí haberle dicho al menos a Itachi, ni hablar que me mataran cuando vean esa mísera nota que dejamos en la puerta de nuestra habitación. El sonido de tus parpados extenderse con soñolencia me saco de mis pensamientos, te sonrojaste.

—¿Recién piensas despertarte? — Dije con una sonrisa burlona, tu solo dejaste escapar un bufido aún algo dormido.

—¿Qué hora es..? — Preguntaste entre un bostezo mientras te llevabas tus manos a los ojos para frotarlos con cansancio.

Vacilé y saqué mi celular del bolsillo de la campera.

—Las nueve y veinte pasadas.

Tú solo sonreíste y saliste de mis piernas para sentarte a mi lado.

—¿Desayunamos? — Ofreciste mientras buscabas a la azafata con la mirada.

—Umh.., si pídeme algo.. — Dije intentando pensar que había desayunado últimamente.

—Bueno… — Soltaste arrastrando la ultima vocal, mientras ya ahora más irritado seguías buscando. —Iré por algo porque no encuentro a la estúpida chica que nos sirve, h'm.

Una pequeña risa se escapo de mi al ver como te levantabas enfadado -y con algo de dificultad- para encontrar a alguien que nos sirviera el desayuno, al escucharla te volviste a mi, que puse cara de no saber porque mirabas, me sonreíste con aún un débil tono carmesí en tu rostro y desapareciste.

Mi mirada se volvió molesta al reconocer aquella punzada en mi estomago que había ignorado hasta ahora, rebusqué en mi bolsillo intentando encontrar aquel pequeño frasco donde unos pocos comprimidos bailaban mientras lo agitaba, con el ceño fruncido por mis torpes manos -que temblaban- abrí el frasquito para sacar una de ellas y ahora pasearla entre mis dedos.

—Danna. — Me llamaste a mi izquierda haciendo que despertara de aquel extraño trance que había provocado aquel "juego".

Voltee despreocupadamente hacia ti que hacías un puchero con un té entre tus manos, sonreí suavemente.

—Te traje esto, — Dijiste mientras me lo entregabas. —ahora traerán un chocolate caliente y algo para comer. — Terminaste de explicar forjando una sonrisa en tus labios mientras te sentabas.

Asentí quedamente mientras daba un suspiro cansado, _debería dormir_, pensé al dejar caer aquella pastilla en mi garganta y -aunque me pareció no muy conveniente- la empuje con un poco de té.

—Ey, danna.. — Te remueves en tu asiento incómodamente con ambas manos tuyas unidas al llamarme, me pregunto que quieres preguntarme y te miro inquisitivamente, no digo una palabra. —¿Qué exámenes tienes que hacerte?

Divago mientras miro el té, puedo sentir como tu celestina mirada se posa sobre mi, separo mis labios para responderte, tu rostro me presenta duda y miedo, se me estruja el corazón y vuelvo a cerrar mis labios, cambio mis expresión y te sonrío.

—Esa.., es una buena pregunta. — Suelto antes de volver a tomar otro trago de té, tu mirada sigue sobre mi, claramente buscando una explicación. —Es que.., no tengo idea Dei.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo como te preparas para responder una queja, entones siento como mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo, tomo mi té en una sola mano -la izquierda- y con la libre lo busco hurgando en mi saco, miro el identificador de llamadas; _Yahiko, _leo para mis adentros, contesto. Automáticamente aleje el celular de mi oreja a lo que me miraste incrédulo por un segundo, hasta que llagaste a escuchar la banda de groserías y gritos que se escuchaban desde la otra línea, _para nuestra suerte_, la azafata llego con lo encargado y me pidió con aquella cínica sonrisa que apagara el celular, asentí quedamente mientras le pedía a Hidan que me pasara con el dueño de la linea, luego de varías maldiciones _logró _hacerlo.

—No puedo tener el celular encendido en el avión y lo sabes. — Le reproché antes de que pudiera decir nada, él me respondió con un "No te hubiera llamado si nos hubieran explicado porque se volvieron", de inmediato recordé en el momento que había echo aquella nota _Nos volvemos a Japón_ era lo único que se me había antojado escribir en el momento. —Ah, si, perdón por eso, tuve que volver para hacerme unos estudios.., ¿Se quedaran hasta pasado mañana verdad? — Pregunté mientras intentaba resolver en mi mente lo pensado hasta hace unos minutos ¿Qué haría con Deidara si es que me internaban al llegar allá -que es lo más seguro que pasara-? Pero me sorprendí -y alegre- al escuchar al albino gritar para meterse en la conversación "¡Estas loco, enano! ¡Iremos para allá en el siguiente vuelo!" casi sin darme cuenta solté una pequeña risa. —Esta bien, llámenme entonces.., nos vemos.

…

—Danna… — Me zarandeas un poco, como si no quisieras realmente hacer lo que intentas, me percato de ello pero no lo suficiente como para prestarte atención, sigo intentando dormir. —Danna… — Vuelves a llamarme un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior mientras arrastras la ultima vocal en forma de berrinche. Adormilado, me presto a abrir un ojo, sonrío débilmente al ver como esos hermosos ojos celestes me miran con falso -o casi inexistente- enojo, con tus cachetes inflados en forma por no prestarte atención las veces anteriores, estiro mis parpados un poco más, con soñolencia, paso a estirar mis brazos un poco, se escucha el tronar de mis dedos.

—¿Qué pasa, Dei? — Pregunto mientras siento mi garganta reseca… —Argh.., iré por un poco de agua.. — Amago a levantarme pero me obligas a sentarme de nuevo de un tirón de brazo.

—Estamos por aterrizar, tomamos algo abajo. — Explicas antes de que pueda preguntar, me quedo mirándote algo pasmado.

—¿Ya.., llegamos? — Aquella pregunta se escapa de mis labios.

Me miras algo sorprendido a esta y asientes quedamente, bueno, no suelo hacer preguntas así de tontas, siento el decender del avión, no puedo creerlo, dormí mas de doce horas sin darme cuenta.

Bajamos del avión y tomamos nuestros bolsos, casi sin que lo note caminamos en silencio, no sacas tus ojos de por enzima de mi, pero permanezco hundido en mis pensamientos.

—Danna. — Tu llamado me despierta y me vuelvo hacia ti, me miras con algo de preocupación mezclada con intriga. —¿No que tenias que llamar al hospital cuando llegáramos?

Te miro unos segundos, ¿Cómo era que algo tan importante se me había pasado? Me golpee mentalmente, saque mi celular apresuradamente -gracias a eso casi se me cae-, luego de hacer malabares con este, que solo lograron irritarme más, al fin logre tomarlo con firmeza y marcar.

Me volví a ti, que me mirabas con los ojos como platos, debía dejar de hacer tantas idioteces al mismo tiempo, lo mas seguro era que fuese la soñolencia.

—Gracias por recordármelo. — Te murmuré y volví mi mirada al camino con el celular pegado a la oreja en espera a ser atendido.

Luego de hablar con el hospital, quedo en pasar en una hora por allá, revuelvo en mi bolsillo con impaciencia en busca de las llaves de la puerta principal de Akatsuki, al encontrarlas suspiro y logramos entrar, el aire esta viciado y hace mucho frío.

—No será bueno si abrimos las ventanas y prendemos la calefacción ¿Verdad? — Sonrío al escucharte decir eso, me arrancaste las palabras de la mente y entonces niego con la cabeza.

—Mejor ayúdame a prender la estufa de leña del vestíbulo y.., abre la puerta de atrás para que corra un poco de aíre mientras tanto.

Dejas el bolso a un lado del mio y sales en una carrera a la puerta que da al patio, camino hacia el vestíbulo mientras echo un bostezo ¿Cómo es posible que aún tenga sueño? Entonces recuerdo que cuando iba a llamar al hospital tenía un mensaje de Itachi, saco el celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abro el mensaje "_Llegaremos unas cuatro horas después de ustedes, te llamo_." _Genial_, tengo un pensamiento optimista en todo lo que va del día y comienzo a lanzar algo de leña para prender la estufa.

—¡Danna! ¿Quieres un té? — Gritas de la cocina.

No respondo, termino de colocar los carbones, un poco de papel periódico y ¡Tara~! Calor para todos. Doy media vuelta, para dirigirme a la cocina donde te encuentro calentando un poco de agua mientras buscas unas galletas en la alacena, me acerco sigilosamente, no llegas siquiera a ver lo que intentas tomar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Te susurro desde atrás haciendo que te estremezcas.

—¡Danna! — Exclamas al mismo tiempo que te das vuelta, solo ahí es cuando te das cuenta que estoy muy cerca de ti, extiendo mi brazo y tomo un paquete de galletas, lo único que había ahí dentro.

—¿No crees que deben estar añejas? — Observo mientras las dejo en tus manos, tu niegas con un tenue sonrojo y te vuelves a su fecha de vencimiento.

—Dicen que hasta febrero puedes comerlas, asíque no hay problema… — Sueltas despreocupadamente mientras caminas a tomar unas tasas y apagas el agua para servir el té.

—Dei.. — Te llamo mientras veo como te sobresaltas para salir quemado.

—¡Auch! — Agitas tu mano mientras intentas seguir sirviendo con la otra en forma nerviosa, camino hasta a ti sin que te des cuenta y te saco con cuidado la pava de las manos, me miras aún con ese tenue carmesí en tu rostro y unas pequeñísimas lagrimas en los rabillos de tus ojos, dejo el té en la cocina y tomo tu mano.

—Puedes tener más cuidado… ¿No crees? — Digo tomando una rejilla para pasarla por agua fría y te limpio, termino de servir el té y te paso el tuyo. —¿Te duele? — Te pregunto mientras me recargo en la mesada al ver como observas tu mano por más que esta sostenga el te caliente, niegas con la cabeza tímidamente.

—Perdón, h'm. — Susurras mientras miras tu té, sonrío.

—No es nada grave, solo ten mas cuidado ¿Vale? — Digo y estiro mi mano para tomar una de las galletas de chocolate que sacamos hace rato.

—¡Ey, no puedes comer de estas! — Me reprochas tomándolas, casi divirtiéndote mientras las arrebatas de mis manos.

—Deidara.., tengo hambre y son de mis favoritas, devuélveme eso. — Digo sonando amenazante tu niegas mientras inflas tus cachetes.

—El estúpido de Itachi dijo que no te dejara comer porquerías. — Dices mientras las abrazas contra tu pecho.

—Es estúpido, no le hagas caso. — Digo intentando seducirte a que me convides.

Silencio, te quedas callado, mientras te aferras a estas, el té se enfría en la mesada a un lado de mi mientras miras el piso.

—Danna… — El tono de tu voz cambia, alejado de la sonrisa que tenias hasta hace rato. —No voy a dejar que te mates, h'm. — Dices ahora mirándome algo dolido, con tus ojos nublados a punto de estallar en un mar de emociones _¡Maldición, no me hagas esto! ¿Qué rayos le dijiste Itachi? _la voz del aludido retumba mi mente casi instantáneamente -_La verdad-. _

Suspiro pesadamente y dejo mi té a un lado, justo junto al tuyo, para luego estirar mis brazos hacia ti abrazándote contra mi pecho, siento como te aferras a mi dejando caer la caja de galletas al piso, tiemblas bajo mis brazos y apoyo mi mentón en tu cabello.

—Esta bien Dei.., yo.., siempre estaré para ti. — Siento como se me encoje el corazón al pensar que podría estar mintiendo y aún mas cuando escucho tus siguientes palabras.

—¿Lo prometes? — Susurras contra mi pecho, siquiera apenas levantando tu mirada hasta mi que miro aquel rastro de lagrimas en tus mejillas, separo una de mis manos dejando una sola abrazándote y te limpio un par de lagrimas.

—Claro, Dei… — Mi mano se pasea hasta tu mentón y te dejo alcanzar mis labios, para sellar nuestro trato con un pequeño beso. —Lo prometo.

Examino tu rostro algo sonrojado, tus mejillas aún algo sucias y una muy débil sonrisa en tu rostro, entonces tus hermosos ojos cristalizados se corren desde mi rostro hacia la pared a un lado mío.

—Danna.., se esta haciendo tarde…

—Esta bien, ve al baño a lavarte y nos vamos.., ¿O prefieres quedarte? — Me niegas con la cabeza y sales en un pequeño trote hacia el baño, me doy vuelta hasta la mesada dejando escapar el aire que había retenido un largo suspiro, tomo mi tasa de té y quedo mirando mi reflejo unos segundos ¿Qué acabo de prometerte?

—Danna… ¿Estas bien? — Tu voz preocupada hace que me tense, me doy vuelta.

—Si, si, vamos.

El camino al hospital se hace pesado, nuestras manos entrelazadas se ocultan en uno de mis bolsillos, olvido mis problemas un minuto y me pierdo en pensamientos agradables, creo que debería decirte alguna vez que te ves mas lindo con las mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez así cada vez que te sonrojes te sonrojarías aún más... Al llegar al hospital todos esos pensamientos se borran de mi mente, te pido que esperes sentado, te niegas ¡Maldito el día en que te di la suficiente confianza como para imponerte ante mi! Llegamos a un pequeño cubículo donde una joven rubia de ojos celestes esta con una computadora, me vuelvo hacia ti, son iguales, me pregunto si serán parientes lejanos o algo, retiro todo eso de mi mente y le pregunto por la alumna de Tsunade con la que hable ayer, asiente quedamente, como si en el fondo le tuviera un poco de resentimiento hacia esta, levanta uno de los teléfonos y la manda a llamar para mi.

El golpear de la suela de mi zapato contra el mosaico y el teclear que proviene de la rubia son los únicos sonidos en toda la habitación, dejas salir un quedo suspiro y te resignas a sentarte como te lo pedí desde el principio.

—¿Akasuna? — Pregunta una voz femenina por detrás de mi, un chica de ojos verde agua con pelo color rosa chicle me mira algo seria.

—Si, Sasori Akasuna.

—Haruno Sakura, por favor sígame. — Ella da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, te hago señas de que me esperes aquí, asientes débilmente, la sigo hasta una habitación comenzamos a hablar de mi alimentación, entre otras cosas; que pastillas tomo, un poco sobre mi historial en este hospital, las molestias, luego pasamos a lo físico, me saco la camisa me revisa, pasamos a sacarme una tomografía, dice que puedo volver contigo, claro que le dije que me estabas esperando, dice que tardara unos cinco minutos, pero ambos sabemos a donde estamos yendo con tanto estudio y malos roses, esto da camino a algo malo, antes de irme pregunto por Tsunade, me dice que salio con un viejo amigo de viaje, dichosa la vieja, debe estar pasándola de lo lindo.

—¿Y… Cómo te fue? — Sonrío débilmente a la pregunta.

—Tengo que esperar un rato.., ¿Tarde mucho? — Niegas con la cabeza, aunque se que si lo hice, miro la hora, una hora y media para que los demás lleguen a Japón.

Mis uñas se golpean contra mi rodilla mientras recargo mi rostro en mi muñeca, por otro lado, tu no pareces tan inquieto, como si tu sonrisa se hubiera restaurado, me alegro de que eso haya pasado pero ¿Por qué?

—Dentro de poco llegaran los otros. — Suelto antes de que olvide mencionarlo.

—¿Enserio? — Tu voz me suena emocionada. —Genial.

Un corto silencio, en mi opinión incomodo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estas tan feliz de repente?

Tu sonrisa se ensancha.

—Porque te creo. — Respondes algo sonrojado, pero sin borrar esa alegre expresión de tu rostro, analizo tus palabras una por una, pero antes de que pueda preguntar nada Sakura aparece frente a nosotros.

—Ya tengo los resultados. — Dice en forma cortante, levanto la mirada hasta su rostro esperando que diga algo más. —¿Vienes un segundo conmigo? — Asiento quedamente, me levanto y comienzo a seguirla pero no sin antes haberte revuelto los cabellos. —Voy a ir al grano.

—Perfecto. — Digo igual de cortante que ella.

—Necesitamos irnos a una operación de urgencia. — No necesito analizar sus palabras, ni sorprenderme, sabia que íbamos a esto, lamentablemente lo sabia, al darse cuenta se decide a explicar. —Si bien Tsunade-sama te dio unos comprimidos, estos no han resultado como esperábamos, si no que han tenido el efecto contrarío y la enfermedad a avanzado, es normal que esto pase en esta clase de casos, gracias a los sangrados y vómitos, nada se puede hacer, si hubiera sido yo, nunca que hubiera permitido retirarte del hospital, pero supongo que ella habrá tenido sus motivos… — Dice mientras mira entretenida aquella oscura lamina. —Estoy segura que sabes que la operación no es segura, es más, las posibilidades de que salgas con vida de esta son casi nulas, tienes la posibilidad de escoger.

—¿Hay otra opción?

—Si, esperar la muerte dentro de unos meses o menos.

—Genial. — Suelto sarcásticamente, pero sin perder el gesto serio. —¿Cuándo se puede llevar acabo la operación?

—Puedo avisar ahora mismo al quirófano, pero queda en tus manos cuando quieras hacerla, mientras más tiempo pasa las posibilidades bajan aún más.

—Entiendo.., ¿Me da dos horas? Esperaré para ver a unos amigos. — Ella asiente, no le interesa en lo más mínimo, vuelvo a tu lado, tomo asiento, en silencio, es como un silencio de duelo, mi celular vibra y como si me hubiera leído la mente Itachi pregunta -_¿Ya hicieron los exámenes? ¿Cómo te fue?- _sonrío amargamente.

Tomo aíre y te miro a mi lado.

—Deidara. — Aquel llamado suena demasiado doloroso y me pregunto como reaccionaras, me miras y al cabo de unos segundos me dedicas una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. — Tus palabras resuenan en mi mente y quedo mirando tus celestinos ojos en seco.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Estuve navegando en Internet. — Dices con una sonrisa al levantar el celular que te regalo Yahiko junto con Konan y Nagato. —Encontré a Tsunade y le pregunte de la situación.., ella me explico que esta mañana Sakura le había llamado y que seguramente te someterían a una operación algo delicada.., pero sabes.., estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Mi mirada se corre hasta mi celular que vibra en mis manos; -_No te preocupes, estaremos ahí cuando despiertes.-_

—Son unos idiotas… — Mascullo intentando contener las pocas lagrimas que vinieron a mis ojos. Siento como te aferras a mi en un abrazo. —¿Puedo decirte algo? — Digo dejando escapar una pequeña risa que se quiebra a la mitad, siento como niegas contra mi espalda entonces volteo a verte.

—Me lo dirás cuando todo termine. — Sonrío mientras siento que mi vista se nubla, pero no voy a llorar. —Tampoco habrá besos de despedida.., — Dices sonriendo, es como si te esmeraras en sacarme una lagrima, no lo lograras. —Porque nunca te perdonaría si te vas después de decirme que te quedarías.

_~Nunca dejes lo que puedes hacer hoy para mañana, puede que entonces sea demasiado tarde.~_

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es una luz, la del quirófano, una mujer de piel blanca con cabello negro corto decía que todo estaría bien con una sonrisa optimista, mi vista se nublo, todo se volvió oscuridad y ahora..,_ ¿Dónde estoy?_

Hay nieve por todos lados, se pinta de melancólico todo el lugar, pequeños copos de nieve caen a mi alrededor y no puedo moverme, mi vista esta en panorámica y solo puedo ver una escena que carece de habitantes.., no espera, un carro negro ha estacionado, se me hace conocido, de la parte trasera baja un joven de pelos plata.., es Hidan, atrás de él baja Tobi, luego Konan, Nagato... Itachi sale del lado del conductor, del copiloto.., sales tú, tus cabellos color oro son inconfundibles.., todos forman un circulo en completo silencio, ni siquiera Hidan se atreve a romperle, entonces llego a ver como tres personas más se mueven a lo lejos a un lado de un automóvil que siquiera había llegado a detectar, abren el baúl de esa cosa que parece una limusina… No.., espera..., es un carro fúnebre…, un dos de ellos se dan vuelta..; Kakuzu, Kisame, pasan segundos en los que logran sacar un cajón con ayuda de un cuarto, deduzco que el de cabellos anaranjados es Yahiko, el cuarto no lo sé.

Comienzan a cargar con el cajón por un largo camino libre de nieve, todos les siguen en fila india, los pasos desprolijos de todos son lo único que hace eco en lo que ahora me doy cuenta es un cementerio, llegan a una pequeña lapida, llego a leer las letras de esta -_Sasori Akasuna-_, antes de esta hay una gran tumba cavada solo para mi, llego a notar que más personas comienzan a llegar detrás de todos, son compañeros de trabajo, algunas editoriales, Orochimaru, también esta Kabuto, ambos tienen una cínica mueca afligida, en silencio, completo silencio, mi ataúd es descendido hasta el fin del la tumba con ayuda de un sistema de cuerdas o algo parecido, Konan llora lo más silenciosamente posible mientras se tapa su boca con una de sus manos, Hidan larga unas lagrimas en un solemne silencio, los demás se mantienen firmes.., tu.., no te encuentro, rebusco en mi mirada, alejado de todos, estas sentado en una pequeña banca sin hacer nada, casi puedo leer tus pensamientos, me estas odiando ¿Verdad?

—Sabes danna, esto no me esta pareciendo justo. — Tu voz retumba en todo el lugar, pero pareciera que solo yo puedo oírte, te veo rechinar los dientes y un par de lagrimas se escurren por tus mejillas sigilosamente. —Querías decirme algo ¿Lo recuerdas? — Tu voz comienza a hacerse más débil, pero es como si realmente esperaras que salga de mi ataúd, no lo había notado, pero llevas una rosa amarilla entre tus dedos, amarillo, el color de la despedida. —Te dije que no habría despedidas.., — Recuerdas solo para mi. — ¡pero no me refería a esto! — Las espinas de aquella se hunden en tu piel y gruñes. —Te lo dije.., ¡Te lo dije porque me dijiste que no te irías…! — Tu voz se ahoga en un sollozo y dejas escapar un gemido dolido. —¡No hagas de eso una mentira! — Tu voz detona dolor y recelo, ya no puedo hacer nada, perdóname. —¡No me abandones, no te rindas…! — Rompes en un llanto dolido y ahora mi cabeza esta llena de murmuros.

—¡No nos dejes, Sasori! — Siento como si todos mis órganos hubieran rebotado en mi interior, ¡Eso duele!

Tus lagrimas caen sobre una foto, nuestro único recuerdo en navidad.

—¡Vamos..! — Otra vez esa extraña sensación de rebote.

—Por favor.., Danna… — Siento como si sollozaras a mi oído, resulta doloroso y mi alma se parte en dos. —No…, no puedes hacerme esto.., yo.., yo te amo...

—... Yo también.., te amo, Dei… — Tus ojos se levantas hasta mi rostro como platos, sonrío costosamente, y siento que todo me da vueltas, no puedo enfocar tu rostro del todo, pero ese carmesí en tus mejillas es inconfundible… —Sabes…, te ves más lindo sonrojado.

Me sonríes y por fin veo cada facción de tu rostro a la perfección, o por lo menos me acerco a hacerlo, una lagrima corre por tu mejilla lentamente.

—Eres un idiota… — Dices mientras sostienes mi mano -por lo visto todo el tiempo la habías tenido- y llevas tu frente a ella.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Oh por Jashin-sama! Ahí tienen! Su maldito final feliz! TTwTT<p>

Me costo mucho D: Yo quería que murieran xD Nah mentira, me gusto como quedo.. x3

Bueno.., para los que no entendieron mucho les explico, a Saso lo someten a una operación, luego de que termina en la operación queda en coma, pero por lo visto mientras lucha por despertar comienza a morir mientras Deidara, claro, estaba de visita (comienzan a darle electro choques, por eso la sensación de rebote nwn).., entonces al fin despierta QwQ Y si, estaba soñando con su entierro x3

Bueno, aquí termina esta historia, espero les haya gustado, yo me voy a dormir porque me mataran xD!

Dejen reviews~

Matta~ne =w=)/


	11. Epículo

¡Hola a todos!

¡Bueno ahora si! Ya dejo de molestarles con tantas idioteces ¡Este si sera el fin! xD!

Es un intento de Epílogo ^^U

Siento que es cualquier cosa, pero espero que les guste owo

* * *

><p><span>Cuan<span> hermoso es el mundo 

**Epilogo/Capitulo 11**

_"Epículo" _[N/A: *Risa estúpida*]

Inspiro el aire puro de la mañana, veo un vecino pasar, asiento con mi cabeza en forma de saludo y me dedico a mirar el correo, sonrío al ver una carta que estabas esperando, doy media vuelta y me vuelvo a encaminar hacia adentro, paso por la cocina que esta algo desordenada, sigo buscándote, paso por tu taller, me pregunto donde estas; cuando me desperté ya no estabas a mi lado, mi sonrisa se ensancha al escuchar un par de ruidos venir de tu "vieja" habitación.

—Ey, mocoso. — Te llamo con una risa burlona al ver que no logras pintar la parte más alta de la pared de tu habitación, te esfuerzas.

—¿Danna? — Volteas inconscientemente desde arriba de las escaleras, emites un cortante sonido de espanto, yo cierro mis ojos con fuerza al sentir como caes al piso. —Duele~ — Una pequeña risa se escapa al ver como te frotas el trasero con unas pequeñísimas lagrimas en los rabillos de tus ojos, como rara vez; tienes todo tu cabello junto en un rodete y agarrado con un broche, me miras haciendo un berrinche. —¡Tienes que dejar de pasearte por toda la casa como un fantasma, h'm! — Dices enojado a lo que dejo escapar una estrepitosa risa. —¡Me asustas…! — Sigues en berrinche arrastrando la ultima silaba de las palabras.

—Perdón, perdón.. — Digo mientras me acerco a ti agitando tu carta al ritmo de mis palabras, tus ojos de pronto se clavan en esta.

—Danna.. ¿Qué eso? — Dices levantando tu mano para señalarla con el dedo índice, esta tiembla y sonrío divertido.

—Es la..- — Mi frase no llega a ser terminada que te tiras por enzima mío, gruño al sentir como mi espalda se da contra el plástico que protege el piso de madera de la pintura que usas.

Te levantas de encima de mi ahora con la carta en tu poder, no prestas la mas mínima atención a mi maldición y gemidos. Dándome la espalda comienzas a leer, puedo sentir como tu sonrisa crece mientras lo haces, te abrazo hacia mi mientras apoyo mi mentón en tu hombro, has crecido mucho en estos últimos años y eres dos centímetros más alto que yo.

—¡Me aceptaron! — Exclamas alzando los brazos con suma emoción, por otro lado, yo dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras hundo mi mirar contra tu remera con olor a pintura.

—No puedo creer que tengas energía para mudarte por segunda vez en menos de dos meses.. — Mascullo abatido, sabia que te aceptarían, serían unos idiotas si no lo hicieran, siento como tus ojos se clavan en mi cabellera pelirroja.

—¡Vamos! Solo será por el próximo año, es un curso corto, h'm. — Dices intentando subirme el animo para acompañarte.

—Deidara.., es Paris.. — Digo con un aura depresiva, el simple echo de hacer otra mudanza contigo me da escalofríos. —Por cierto ¿Ya desayunaste? — Pregunto de repente mirándote a los ojos, como si fuera algo de suma importancia. Me niegas con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y te sueltas el cabello mientras te separas de mi, comienzas a caminar hacia la cocina, yo te sigo.

Ni siquiera preguntas y comienzas a preparar té, como siempre nos acostumbramos a hacerlo cuando tenía cáncer de estomago, recuerdo el primer té que me hiciste, quería guardarlo en vez de tomarlo, como si tuviera miedo de que nunca más llegaras a hacerme otro.

No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo niño ansioso que no puede ni esperar a que el agua llegue a calentarse, tus dedos repasan el borde de las tasas mientras miras la pava casi desesperándote, sonrío divertido y me acerco.

—Ey.., deberías aprender a ser más paciente, un poco al menos. — Digo poniendo mis manos sobre las tuyas para que ya dejes de ensuciar las tasas, te giras sobre tu hombro para verme y soltarme un bufido casi diciendo "Mira quien lo dice", y lo aprovecho para robarte un beso, la tasa queda olvidada mientras profundizamos aquel beso, termino por acorralarte contra la mesada, tus uñas se hunden en mis rizos pelirrojos y mis caderas se pegan a las tuyas como tantas veces, entonces el teléfono a tu izquierda comienza a sonar, logras escaparte de mis labios que siguen un camino por tu cuello.

—¡Uchiha! ¿Cómo andan por allá, h'm? — Dices intentando parecer animado mientras cierras un ojo, te muerdes los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido, no puedes cortarle, Itachi se mudo con Kisame a Estados Unidos por trabajo y casi nunca llaman, a ambos les esperaba un gran futuro allá. —Si.., estamos haciendo el desayuno. — Continuas la conversación mientras dejas escapar una risa nerviosa, una de mis manos se pasa por la cocina al sentir como la pava silva, te miro casi con a ansiedad, tenían que llamar justo ahora ¿Verdad? —¿La casa..? Genial. — Me miras y me haces señas de que ponga el altavoz, como si no pudieras hacerlo tú, entonces dejas el teléfono a un lado.

—¿Ah, si? Me alegro mucho, bueno Deidara, mándale saludos a Sasori, para las vacaciones estaremos por allá, adiós.., ¡Ah, y por favor avísale a los demás! — Dice el moreno como si de pronto algo más importante que la llamada hubiera ocurrido -puedo imaginarme millones de cosas-.

—Esta bien, lo haré.., los esperamos. — Dices estirando tu dedo hasta el botón para colgar, tus ojos se clavan en los míos, igual que los míos en los tuyos, te tomo del mentón y te acerco más a mis labios, en dos meses conocemos la cocina de memoria y te subo hasta la mesada, haciendo rodar un par de cubiertos, entre otras cosas. Te beso con los ojos abiertos, vigilando el cerrar la cortina, una foto de nuestros amigos casi se cae, la tomo para dejarla a un lado, y de alguna manera me hundo en ese recuerdo, fue hace casi cuatro años cuando fuimos todos juntos a Londres, los únicos que faltan en esa foto somos tú y yo, seguramente tú tomabas la foto, yo creo haberme ido al baño o algo así, dices que la tienes para recordarlos a todos ellos.., Konan, Yahiko, Nagato y Tobi siguen en Akatsuki que cada vez hace más fama, juntando reclutas nuevos que suplantan a nosotros; los viejos. En cuanto a Kakuzu y Hidan; ellos están en Londres, Hidan trabaja en sus obras de arte y las expone en una sala que abrieron solo para él, y Kakuzu esta de cocinero en un restaurante de comida Japonesa, las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos últimos años…, bueno, todo ha cambiado desde que tú llegaste, hasta hace poco nos mudamos a tu casa -o la que iba a ser tuya- gracias a que al fin cumpliste dieciocho, comenzaste a ver los álbumes de fotos de tu familia, eran una muy amorosa en verdad -o al menos eso parecía-, todos las semanas cambias la foto que está en la mesa del comedor, crees que no lo noto, pero lo haces y en forma muy dedicada, cuando te levantas por la mañana y llegas a la cocina; los saludas y -aunque no los recuerdes- les sonríes con cariño.

—Ya.., danna tengo hambre.. — Dices mientras me empujas ligeramente para despegarnos, es gracioso como me alejas de ti, porque en realidad no quieres hacerlo, tienes que morderte el labio para no prestarme atención a tus espaldas y siempre terminas por cortarte o quemarte en la cocina.

Te bajas de la mesada y terminas de servir el té, milagrosamente hoy no te paso nada, das media vuelta para casi chocar mi nariz contra la tuya, te sorprendes al ver que tan cerca estaba.

—Toma, h'm. — Me dices con una sonrisa al darme mi tasa, me apoyo contra la mesada enfrente a la que tú te sentaste y me dedico a mirar mi reflejo que ondea un poco.., y de pronto sonrío ¿Sabes? En realidad no me gusta el té.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno.., eso.., *ríe* ^^U<p>

Ahí lo tienen xD! Para que no queden clavos sueltos en la historia owó

Bueno.., debo decir, de todo corazón; ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta dramática historia! x3

Son tan buenos :'3 Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y consejos, mi quererlos x3

Nos leemos -espero- pronto~ OwO)/


End file.
